Bleed
by venusskies
Summary: Set in this modern age, the Kenshin-gumi are college kids at the University of Tokyo and unknown to even their closest family have an unusual part time job: carrying out the most secret missions the government assigns them. K&K Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This is my first modern alternative universe fic, so please be nice in your reviews. And since this is set in modern times, there will be no use of swords, so I switched to guns, pistols and martial arts. I mean, how is one to carry a sakabatou without so many people noticing? And besides, swords seem a little outdated now. Misao will still be using her kunais, don't worry, since I feel that knives could still be used. Some places here in this fic like the buildings might not even exist in Japan, so please pardon me. Although I live in the same continent as Japan, I have not been there yet. 

There will be a slight change on Kenshin's speech pattern since -dono is not used anymore these days. So I just switched to -san.

Please don't forget to R&R after reading, and if you have any questions I'll be delighted to answer them. And by the way, this is a test fic only. It'll depend upon your reviews if I'll still continue this or not. So here are two chapters for your evaluation. Please be nice in the reviews! :) 

**Bleed**

**Chapter 1**

Executive Towers was one of the highest buildings in the street with twenty-two floors and sleek glass walls. Top companies have their branches here, and many people go in and out of this building every day. There were also a few who lived here, occupying the lower floors of the building. The top floors were private, and only authorized people could enter. It was actually the headquarters of the Underground, a secret organization under the Police department very people knew of. 

The top floor was a penthouse, and it was from here that Sagara Sanosuke surveyed the city below him with his binoculars. He stood there by the glass window, watching a few people down below. In the same room with him were his lifelong friends, some sitting on the sofa while the others lounging in the bar. Kaoru was in the latter, talking with someone on her cellular, along with Misao who was trying to whip up an experiment. Aoshi was sitting in the living room with Kenshin, the two of them watching TV, while Megumi was on the computer checking her mail.

Then, Sano laughed. His friends looked at him, all except Kaoru who was busy on the phone, with puzzled expressions on their faces. 

"Why'd you laugh?" Misao asked, shaking her drink. 

Sano laughed a bit more, and then replied, "Those amateurs below there don't know how to catch a criminal. And to think some were 5-6 years older than I am. They ought to be more experienced." 

"You heard what Shishou said," Kenshin spoke. "They weren't trained as much as we were, that's why they're letting them out more often than us." 

"And it'd be a waste of time," Aoshi added, switching the channel. 

"Hai, hai, I'll be home before ten. Promise, swear, I will, okay? Bye," was Kaoru's voice from the other side of the room. She hung up and sighed, relieved that her phone call was finally over.

"Who was that?" Sano asked. "Your old geezer?" 

"My old geezer of an uncle, Japan's police chief, yes, that was him," Kaoru replied tucking her phone back in her bag. "Saitou Hajime. He's made me promise that I come home before ten, so no gimmick for me today." 

"Man Kaoru, it's a good thing I didn't get stuck with a guardian like him after my parents died," Misao said, taking a sip from her experiment. She made a face and then threw it in the sink. "Good thing Okina isn't as strict as Saitou-san. I thought he called to give you an order or something." 

"60% of his calls are to check on me, while the remaining 40% are to give me orders like, 'Go to the grocery and pick up this' or , 'Pick up your aunt from this place' or, 'Study your lessons. No gimmick tonight'," Kaoru sighed. "Demo, I appreciate his concern. It was kind enough for him to take me in since oto-chan died two years ago." 

"Shishou's quite like that too," Kenshin said. "But he's not over-protective. He's just strict. He wants every rule to be followed to the letter. It's been like that ever since my parents died when I was two and I've grown used to it. At least he puts up with me. Joining this group was part of my thanks for him bringing me up."

"Guess so," Misao replied. She took out her handheld and checked her reminders. She gasped. "I forgot to finish my thesis! It's due in three days!" 

"It's just three days," Sano said. 

"Here Misao," Megumi said, standing from her place in the PC. "You can use the PC if you like." 

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Misao exclaimed and hastily opened her files. 

Sano returned to the window and picked up his binoculars. The _amateurs _were still in the streets rounding up the criminal they had been chasing for over half an hour. He shook his head. 

"They'll need extensive training," Sano muttered to himself. 

Then the house phone rang. Kaoru picked up the one by the bar and answered it. 

"Yep," she said. 

"Kamiya, Saitou called you yet?" came the voice from the other line.

Kaoru made a face while replying, "Yep, he just did Hiko-san. Why? Something wrong?" 

At this the others turned to her, watching intently.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know. All of you get down here to my office now. We've got a new case," Hiko replied. 

"Oh... okay... Sure, we'll be there in a jiffy," Kaoru said. 

And they hung up. She jumped from her seat and headed for the door saying, "C'mon guys, we've got a new case." 

As the others went out the door, Misao shot a worried glance at the computer moaning, "My thesis... my thesis... my thesis..." 

Hiko sat poring over a series of folders containing the files of his members. The folders were color coded according to the level of competence each one had. The highest color, white, only had six of its kind, while the rest were a series of blue, red, green and yellow. He had the white separated from the others, and had been carefully looking over them the past twenty minutes. After reviewing them, he nodded to himself. Yes, these six were perfect for the job, however, the situation was indeed dangerous. He didn't want to sacrifice some college students just for the government's selfish needs. He looked at the door. Any second now they would be arriving, and he would have to introduce them to the new case. Little by little, he told himself. He shouldn't rush, or else they'd have second thoughts. 

He heard a ding from outside. The elevator was in, and in a few seconds he had the six of them walking through his office and seating themselves in the sofas in front of his desk. They all nodded at him in greeting, and he stood up. 

"Okay, roll call. Say 'present' if you're here," Hiko announced, holding pen and paper. 

They laughed at him but he continued anyway. 

"Himura," he began.

"Present," Kenshin chuckled. 

And he put a check on Kenshin's name.

"Kamiya." 

"Present." 

"Makimachi." 

"Here!" 

"I said 'present', not 'here'," Hiko scolded. 

"Present!" she exclaimed again. 

"Sagara." 

"Present." 

"Shinomori." 

"Present," Aoshi breathed. Hiko had to lean in closer to hear what he said. 

"And Takani." 

"Present." 

"Alright, since you're all here, let me brief you on your next assignment," Hiko said. He picked up a remote from his desk and pressed a button that the wall behind his chair parted to reveal a large screen. He pressed another button, and something started playing. 

A picture of a man with spiky blond hair flashed before them, as well as his bio data from his kindergarten school to his favorite food. 

"Sawagejou Chou," Hiko began. "Gambler who runs his own casino and hotel. He likes pretty girls and often flirts, but there were never reports of him actually touching them. He just likes to play." 

"Doesn't seem like it," Megumi remarked. "What do you want us to do with him?"

"It is rumored that he's into smuggling," Hiko continued. "There has been a recent confiscation of illegal firearms at the airport, and there are links leading to him. We also have a suspicion that he's working under someone higher and more powerful, and he is just a middle man between the smugglers and the boss." 

"Who's the boss?" Kenshin asked. 

"I won't tell you just yet. If you can find out who he is, then good. If not, I'll tell you after your next case," Hiko replied. "So I'd like you to visit his casino and see what you can dig up. You're going to have to visit the main branch, since that's where everything happens. Of course, no minors allowed." At that he eyed Misao & Kaoru, who were both just seventeen. 

"Mou! I'm turning eighteen in three days!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"And my thesis is due in three days," Misao moaned. "My birthday isn't in three months." 

"So I suggest the two of you focus first on your studies and leave it to the four of us," Megumi said. "Aren't you guys relieved that you won't have a hard time keeping your eyes open in school the next day?" 

"Demo..." 

"I don't think it's going to be fun anyway," Hiko cut in. "And don't whine. If you do I'll tell you to your uncle." 

At this Kaoru's eyes turned slits and she crossed her arms over her tummy. 

"Mou!" was all she said. 

"So that's settled then," Hiko said. "Baka deshi, Sano, Aoshi and Megumi will go to the casino the night after tomorrow, Thursday, and see what info you can get." 

"But that's my birthday!" Kaoru complained. "We're going to celebrate." 

"Sacrifice Kaoru. You're going to have to celebrate without them." 

"Wait!" Kaoru exclaimed. All eyes turned to her. "I'm eighteen by then anyway. Which means I can go!" 

Hiko fidgeted. 

"I can go, ne Hiko-san?" Kaoru asked. "I don't have any test on that day anyway. Just tell uncle that you assigned me to this mission..." 

"The problem is..." 

"What?" 

"Saitou gave specific orders that you should not be allowed to go on that particular mission." 

Kaoru stared at him for a minute before exclaiming, "Mou!" 

It was eight pm, and already dark. Megumi was sitting in a bar beside Sano, sipping a Margarita. Kenshin and Aoshi were there too. The four of them decided to go out for a drink before going home, and as much as Kaoru & Misao wanted to come, the circumstances would not permit them. In Kaoru's case, Saitou would kill her if she was seen in a bar even with trusted company, and in Misao's case, she had a thesis to finish. Megumi lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip. Sano slipped an arm around her shoulders and started talking. 

"We have to strategize about Thursday," Sano said. 

"Looks like you're head's working good this time," Megumi remarked. "The wonders that a drink does in you." 

Sano just smirked, and Kenshin spoke. 

"We go in, and then only one of us should break in," he said. "The others will just go decoy."

"Who do you recommend?" Sano asked. 

"Megumi," Aoshi replied. "They have a tendency to be more lax when it comes to women." 

"Just a little dressing up would do the trick," Megumi said quite haughtily with a whip of her hair. "Men are easy to seduce." 

Kenshin shot a grave look at her which she didn't notice, and then said, "Alright. So you go break in. You're going to have to make it quick, Megumi-san, unless you want anyone to notice you." 

"Hai, I will." 

"So that settles it. But we have to meet again to discuss our positions," Aoshi said. "So we'll meet here again, after school tomorrow." 

School at the University of Tokyo the next day wasn't very nice. Kaoru's professor assigned a five page essay on a topic they had finished discussing which was due next Monday, and Kaoru had no idea on where to begin. For one thing she didn't understand her professor's lecture, and she was short on references, meaning she'd have to stay longer at the library until she finished the essay. Misao was worked tirelessly on her thesis, frequently dialing Megumi's number since Kaoru was too busy to be of some help. Megumi meanwhile had enough to juggle on her own, one of which a presentation she was to deliver on Friday. Kenshin found that he had almost flunked the pop test his professor gave a few days ago, meaning he had to study to make up for the grade. Sano's basketball coach had scolded him for lack of concentration, while Aoshi got pissed with the students he was tutoring. 

And to top everything, the finals were next week. 

They all met up at the twenty-first floor in Executive Towers where they trained every Wednesday and Friday afternoon to go training. Misao aimlessly shot her kunais at the target, her head still in her thesis. And like her, the rest had their heads somewhere else. Sano effortlessly blocked Kaoru's weak kicks, his mind on his ill performance and hers on her essay. Kenshin was just too tired to even hold the gun properly while Megumi's eyes just couldn't see the target properly. And Aoshi was just too tense to even keep his hands still. 

This performance of theirs fueled Hiko's anger by the second. Suddenly he yelled for all of them to stop. 

"What's going on with all of you?" he asked, furious. "Why couldn't you just concentrate! Baka deshi, are you really baka? You can't even hold the gun properly! Makimachi, Takani, are the both of you blind? Why can't you aim properly?! Kamiya, such weak kicks! You're just going to tickle your enemy! Sagara, why aren't you telling Kamiya about her kicks? And Shinomori, it's not like you to be so tense. What is it with all of you?!" 

The six of them looked away from Hiko. It was Kenshin who had the nerve to speak up.

"Gomen nasai Shishou, demo we're all too tired and there are just so many deadlines with school that we can't help worrying. And the finals are next week. We've all had a bad day today," Kenshin answered. 

"And that's your excuse?" 

"Come on Hiko-san, we're young adults with college and this part time job to juggle. It isn't very easy," Megumi frowned. "We've been trying to cope up with things, and this isn't the first time that this has happened." 

"Please, just let us take a break, and if it's possible to let off the others from the mission tomorrow," Kaoru pleaded. "We all need a break Hiko-san. Please." 

Hiko stood there in front of them thinking. They had to go to the casino tomorrow and check things out, or else they'd be shocked when the real case comes up. They had to see everything for themselves so they'd understand. They had to train to prepare for the danger, since they would have to defend themselves against really strong opponents when the time comes. As much as he wanted to make them stay and train, education was their first priority. How would he explain things to their folks if they didn't graduate? He sighed in resignation. He would have to let them off for the day. 

"Alright. You can go. But be sure to appear on Friday afternoon. You're going to have to train double time," he said. "But the four of you will still go to the casino tomorrow. Just pick up your stuff from here." 

All six faces lightened up. 

"Arigato Hiko-san," Misao smiled. "We really appreciate this." 

They all grabbed their stuff and ran out of the room.

Kenshin checked himself and his things before turning to his companions. 

"Ready?" Aoshi asked. 

Sano, Megumi and Kenshin nodded. 

"I've checked everyone's earpieces," Megumi said. "They're all working in top condition." 

"So, what are we waiting for then?" Sano asked. "Let's go." 

"Wait. I'm not quite ready. Would you excuse me for a minute," Kenshin said, going to another room. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. 

Kaoru smiled in satisfaction as she held her paper in front of her. Finally, her essay was done! She slumped back on her bed and closed her eyes. She was going to have a good dreamless sleep. She was about to doze off when the phone from her bedside table rang. She lazily picked up the receiver and answered it.

"Yep," she said in a slightly hoarse voice. 

"Hey! Going to sleep?" came a voice. 

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. 

"Kenshin," she breathed. "I thought you guys were going on a mission." 

"Yeah, and we're just about to leave. Anyway, I just wanted to greet you. Happy Birthday," he said tenderly. He was smiling as he said those words. 

Kaoru's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten about her birthday! And then she smiled, very much moved by his greeting. Then very softly, she replied, "Thank you Kenshin. I'm... I'm so touched. The others haven't greeted me yet, even Misao. Thanks!" 

"You're welcome." 

"Good luck on your mission tonight," she said. "Take care and come back safely." 

"Aa. I will. You take care too," he breathed, the smile on his lips not yet fading. 

And they both hung up. 

Kenshin reappeared in front of his friends as Aoshi pulled up his car in front of them. As they were about to go in, Sano nudged him in the sides and said, "I heard your little conversation a while ago Kenshin." Kenshin blushed slightly, and then Sano cried aloud for everyone to hear, "Shoot! I forgot to greet Jou-chan! Today's her birthday right?" 

Megumi followed with a curse, "Dang it I forgot! Kaoru's birthday... How could I forget?" 

"Heh, seems like Kenshin's the only one here who remembered," Sano smirked. "He excused himself just so he could call Jou-chan to greet her." 

"You did Ken-san? How sweet of you." 

"He cares for the girl," Aoshi muttered inside the car. Sano and Kenshin's eyes widened. It wasn't like Aoshi to tease, if you called that teasing. 

"Maa, let's just go okay?" Kenshin pushed Sano inside and he too climbed in. 

**AN**: I've always thought that Kenshin cared for his Shishou deep down, even if he didn't like to admit it. Hiko deserves some credit too ne, aside from teaching Kenshin Hiten Mitsurugi. After all, he was the one who brought up Kenshin. So, how was it? On to the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleed**

**Chapter 2**

Hiko sat in his desk, reviewing the report Aoshi had handed him just yesterday. In it was all the information they had acquired from their short trip to the casino. He had to hand it to his kids. They were really talented. He would commend Aoshi later on for such a precise report. Then again it might have been Megumi who wrote this and printed this out, or even his baka deshi. He returned his focus to the sheets of paper before him. 

According to the report, Megumi had discovered a tightly locked door inside the garage of the casino where the delivery trucks parked for the night. She had described it as a storage room where Sawagejou Chou stored some very special items. She was able to break the code with a special device and enter the safe where she discovered a horde of illegal firearms ranging from pistols to bazookas. At this point Hiko opened a side drawer and took out a gun still wrapped in clear plastic. It was very high quality, and from the looks of it, very expensive. 

So these are the babies he smuggles from China, he thought. 

The boys had also discovered from a very talkative bartender that Chou came around the casino very often. His favorite hangouts was his office and the garage. The bartender never knew what Chou did around at the garage, probably to check on the deliveries, he had said. What kind of deliveries? Kenshin had asked. The bartender replied that he didn't know, but according to the gossip that's been going on around the workers, one of the guards had seen some guns in one of the deliveries. Of course that guard kept his mouth shut lest he lost his job. When Kenshin asked the name of the guard, the bartender just kept his clamped his mouth tight and gave them their drink. 

Aoshi had also been able to sneak into Chou's office and recover a few files containing the monthly income of the casino while Sano stood watch outside. He explained that he didn't have enough time to check for other files since there were people approaching the office. Hiko then drew the paper from the report and studied it carefully. Clipped to it was a summary of the file. He smirked. He had really taught the kids well. 

He took his phone and dialed a number. 

Saturday afternoon: 

"Uonuma Usui," Hiko began. Usui's profile flashed on the screen. "According to the police record, he had been filed a murder case by the government, but then his lawyer proved him innocent and thus was never convicted. He allegedly assassinated a foreign businessman whose name you needn't know." 

"Smart lawyer. Who is he?" Misao asked. 

Usui's profile disappeared and was replaced by that of a handsome looking young man who seemed to be in his early twenties. 

"Kawaii ne!" Misao swooned at the picture of the man before them. She read his name. "Seta Soujirou..." 

"Twenty-seven? That guy is twenty-seven? He looks more like Kenshin's age to me," Kaoru remarked. She then turned to her friend. "I agree Misao-chan. He does looks cute." 

Sano made a face. 

"Feh! Women. They don't know the difference between cute and ugly," Sano told Kenshin. He nudged him in the side and with a grin said, "I'm cute, ne Kenshin?" 

"Oro~" 

And the two girls giggled. 

"Seta Soujirou graduated among the top ten of his batch. He's got a brilliant mind which enabled him to convince the court that Usui was guilty of the charges against him. He made it look to the court that Usui was just defending himself, and that the guard had attacked him first. He's fresh from college, graduated only three years ago, but he's fast rising and becoming one of the most popular lawyers in the country. He's already handled a lot of cases, and only one of them he lost." 

"Brilliant indeed," Aoshi muttered. 

Kenshin and Sano could just blink at Hiko, and quietly, Kenshin said, "I wonder if I could graduate with honors like him." He was taking up law too, and from his current situation, he had a feeling that he wouldn't pass the bar with flying honors. 

"Good thing business management ain't as tough as law," Sano muttered to himself. 

"What are we going to do about the both of them?" Kaoru asked. 

"Let me continue first with my story. After Usui was freed from his case, he was reportedly hired by business tycoon Shishio Makoto. Heard about that rumor?" 

"Heard of it. It was published in a tabloid when I was in 4th grade," Megumi answered. 

Then the screen flashed a different profile, this time, that of Shishio Makoto's. 

"Shishio Makoto? The dude's dead. What have we got to do with him?" Sano asked. 

"Yeah Hiko-san," Kaoru agreed. "What have we and this new case got to do with him?" 

Hiko picked up where Megumi had left off.

"The rumors were true, but of course Shishio did his best to make it look like if it were false, else his good image be destroyed and his businesses along with it. The police however already had evidences to prove that the rumors were true. According to those evidences Shishio hired Usui as his private bodyguard to do his dirty work, like kidnapping a few people and finishing some off. He got his money from his numerous properties, including casinos, hotel chains and being a shareholder of other companies. But the money from these alone were not enough to make him a tycoon, only a millionaire. So he got the rest of his money from smuggling, namely firearms, jewelry and a little drugs.

"Saitou was just a department head at that time, and he had little power over the situation. But he was very influential on the top officials. He managed to convinced his superiors to hold back the evidences, saying that they had to wait for the right time to bring them out. Then Shishio ditched his old lawyer and hired Seta Soujirou instead. It wasn't that much of an issue since nobody saw the wrong in hiring a better lawyer, but the oddity of Usui and Soujirou working under the same person intrigued the police, especially Saitou. He investigated all three of them, and it was found out that Shishio was responsible for 90% of the corruption in the government at that time."

"He was bribing people?" Kaoru asked. 

"Yes, he was. Then the puzzle pieces started falling in place. It was found out that Shishio was partnered with a foreign smuggling organization that smuggled in firearms and some drugs. The money he got from here he used to bribe his colleagues and even government officials into what he liked. He had many friends, was surrounded by so much women. The Prime Minister knew about this and decided to put this to an end, for the benefit of the government and of Japan. He secretly met with the police and ordered them to eliminate Shishio. So what the police did was to devise a plan that would make it look like Shishio died in an accident. They sabotaged his car. It malfunctioned while he was driving through the suburbs, and exploded in flames. It took a while for the police to reach the scene since it was very far from the main city, and what the heck was he doing there anyway?" 

"But then his comrades are continuing from where he left off. Since his death crime rate has lowered a little bit, but then the smuggling rates didn't. More and more smugglers are abducted each year, but there are many more who are still out on the loose. Chou was one of them." 

"So you mean to say that Usui's a smuggler?" Kenshin asked. 

"No. He isn't. He's just working with Chou under Shishio. Did you not find out that Chou was working for Shishio?" Hiko asked. 

"But isn't Shishio supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah! That's what's been aired in the news. 'Shishio Makoto, Japan's business tycoon had been confirmed dead by the something hospital just an hour ago' bla bla bla bla," Misao said imitating the lady newscaster she saw on TV.

Hiko didn't answer. He just looked at them and then turned to the rest. 

"Figure it out. I presented the problem and the given. You're going to find the solution and the answer. Your next case will be highly confidential, and it is for that reason that the police has asked the six of you to handle it." 

"It's about Shishio?" Sano asked. 

"What do you think?" was Hiko's reply. 

The six of them were seated in Kenshin's car with Kaoru at the front. They were driving off to one of the local bars, discussing what had happened earlier at the Executive Towers.

"I hate it when he leaves us hanging like that. But that Shishio's dead," Sano said. "Don't tell me he rose from the ashes and is now preparing to wreak havoc again on Japan." 

"I don't think that he actually died Sano," Kenshin replied. "From what I think he somehow managed to survive the car accident, and he's been recovering all those years." 

"But how did he manage to survive?" Kaoru asked. "I mean, if the police sabotaged his car and it crashed and then went up in flames, how do you think was he able to live through that?" 

"He must be really strong to be able to survive such a happening," Misao said. 

"What if Shishio never actually got in the car?" said Sano.

"What if it was just a set-up?" Aoshi breathed. 

"What do you mean set-up?" 

"Shishio probably knew of the police's plan to sabotage his car from the beginning. It's not impossible though, since he could easily bribe people to get the information he needed. He probably was able to escape from the car before it exploded in flames since someone, probably one of his men, arrived at the scene just in time to take him from the car. They probably intended that the rest get killed, " Aoshi explained. 

"A likely story," Kenshin remarked. "It is possible that he had been badly burned before the car burst in flames, and he had been recovering all these years. And while he was recovering, he focused on his partnership with the smuggling organizations, thus the high rate of smuggling cases. His businesses he left to his son, Kamatari, who probably knew too that his father wasn't actually dead. In fact he might've helped in his recovery. Shishio was the top man, and his men were only pawns. He's going to get back at the government, I know it. He'll cause a lot of trouble as revenge, and the mere fact he's supposed to be dead is a big trouble itself." 

"Scary," Misao breathed, shuddering a bit for further effect. The group fell into silence for a while, thinking about what Kenshin had just said. It was Megumi who broke the silence. 

"What are we doing here anyway all worked up with Shishio? We shouldn't be worrying about that yet," she said, lightening up a bit. "We went out to celebrate Kaoru-chan's birthday, and we shouldn't be thinking about such depressing stuff as of now. Let's just stop thinking for a while and focus on having fun." 

Sano's eyes widened. 

"Dost my ears deceive me?" Sano asked, putting on his Shakesperean air. "Fox lady, telling us to 'just stop thinking a while and focus on having fun'? Kitsune what's gotten into you? Caught the bug or something? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" 

He reached her forehead to check for a temperature and Megumi's temper began flaring. 

"Don't try me rooster-head," she began, her eyes nearing slits. "I don't want to be in a bad mood." 

"Maa maa, why can't we all just get along?" Kenshin said glancing at them from the driver's seat. 

Fortunately they arrived at Kaoru's favorite bar all in one piece. Sano and Megumi had not waged war against each other, and they were now in pretty good terms, although they took care not to sit so close to each other. They all told Kaoru that it was their treat for her, so she should order whatever she liked and not worry about the cost.

Smiling, she said, "Minna arigato. I really appreciate this."

"Nah, you don't have to worry Jou-chan," Sano replied. 

"Just think of it as a thank you for all that you've done for us," Megumi said. 

"Yeah, like for helping me out with my homework, essays, projects and theses ever since," Misao said. 

"And for being a friend," Kenshin added. 

She looked at all of them, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 

"Mou you're making me cry," she breathed, faking a pout. 

Kenshin smiled, thinking she looked adorable whenever she did that.

He parked his car in front of the Police station and walked inside. He was cordially received by Saitou's assistant and ushered inside his office. He met Tokio, Saitou's wife at the door, and they entered the office together. Saitou was there, seated amidst a pile of reports he was currently reviewing. It was apparent that he was beginning to get tired, and that he might not be in a very good mood. Hiko saluted him as a joke and sat himself in one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

"Busy?" he asked. 

"What do you think?" was Saitou's reply. 

Neither spoke for a few more seconds, and Hiko saw at the back of the room a small gift wrapped shiny blue paper. He smirked. 

"Is blue her favorite color?" 

Saitou turned to the gift behind him and nodded. 

"I didn't have time to give it to her yesterday, although Tokio gave hers Thursday night," he said. 

His wife smiled and said, "She said she thought everyone had forgotten about her birthday." 

Saitou looked up from his papers and eyed Hiko quite piercingly. "Have you already told them?" 

"I gave them a hint," Hiko replied. "Knowing them they'll be putting their heads together and find answers by the end of the day. They're a smart bunch. They'll get it easily. Demo... I hate to think that they were the ones assigned. They're just college students, and the man isn't your everyday crook." 

"I objected to Hajime when he told me Yamagata had assigned them. We shouldn't trust the matters on the hands of kids, even if they're better than some of the military generals," Tokio spoke. "But there's nothing we can do, except give them support in the form of back-ups and help. I just pray every mission that nothing would happen to them, especially Kaoru. Her father entrusted her to us before he died, and I can't bear it if she gets hurt. The hard part of this deal is what we're going to have to tell the other parents if they end up in the hospital. I'm worried about their education too. What if they don't get to pass because of all the pressure?" 

"They're going to have a permanent job with the police then," Saitou had meant it as a joke, but from the look his wife gave him she didn't find it funny. "Don't get too worked up on that. They're big enough to take care of themselves. Back up is ready every mission they go to, and we've trained them well. Didn't we?" 

Hiko nodded.

"They train at my place every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday," he said. 

"Train them harder. Their mission starts after next week," Saitou spoke. "We have to act as early as possible. If Shishio keeps on selling those firearms to the rebel groups, who knows what could happen in a few months' time? The rebels will be strong enough to take on the army and even beat them. We have to stop Shishio as soon as possible." 

"At least it's after their finals," Tokio added. 

**AN**: Okay. I have no idea on Kaoru's favorite color, so let's say it's blue, since it's my favorite color too. Hehehe. :) But it makes sense since the ribbon she gave Kenshin (which was her favorite) was color blue. If ever I continue this fic, there's a strong possibility that it won't exceed eight chapters. From the looks of it it's going to be quite short since the story's fast unraveling itself. 

I've been having a writer's block for A Picture of Summer lately. I just can't seem to put my ideas into words, and I found myself writing another story, just like Legends of the Mists. Sad to say I don't think I'll be continuing that story anymore, since I have run out of ideas since I posted the last chapter... Gomen nasai! And I'd like to repeat that this is just a test fic, and I'm going to base my decision of continuing this or not from your reviews. 

So please tell me what you think. Any grammatical errors? Wrong spelling? Bad storyline? Comments good or bad will be greatly appreciated. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: So there's the thing about the disclaimer which everyone knows about, and then the notes. Thanks a bunch people for your reviews! I've decided to continue this story, very much thanks to you guys. So to clarify a few things here, gimmick from where I come from is like hanging out, going out with friends and stuff. A leisurely activity you usually do with your friends. Here in the P.I. it's pretty popular. Sorry for reminding you about finals Jason-san. I was pretty shaken up when we had our finals too a month ago and I never wanted to touch another schoolbook ever again. It's summer for us now. ^_^ Thanks for the encouragement Mary. It helped a lot. ^_^

Gomen if Hiko seemed quite out of character in the previous chapters. I guess I kinda made the wrong impression. I really intended in the 1st chapter by the fidgeting that he was looking for an excuse not to let Kaoru go since he was quite protective of her. I mean, he's protective of all of them, and that's what I'm going to develop further in Hiko. I kinda wanna bring out everyone's soft side, perhaps even Saitou's, if it's possible. :] Please R&R!

**Bleed**

**Chapter 3  
**

"Himura." 

Kenshin jerked in his seat and looked at his professor. 

"Hai sensei?" 

"Have you been listening?" his professor asked. 

Kenshin nodded. 

"Hai, I have been sensei." 

The spectacled teacher looked at him for a few more seconds and then returned to the lesson. He began writing on the chalkboard and explaining them to the whole class. Sano, who was seated beside him, gave him a slight tap on the hand and began whispering to him. 

"What were you thinking of?" he asked. 

"How I'm going to pass this school year," Kenshin replied nonchalantly. His eyes were quite sullen from lack of sleep, and the pressure from his Shishou was getting stressful. "I wish we didn't have a part time job after school." 

"Yeah, I do to. Can't help it ne?" Sano replied, settling back into his chair. Then a smirk graced his lips as a thought popped into his head. He breathed, "Can't help thinking of a special someone too." 

"Hai, a special someone," Kenshin whispered quite dreamily. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes bulged, and he turned to Sano. The smirk was still on his friend's lips when he said, "You didn't hear anything." 

At this point, both started paying attention to their professor. 

School life is fun yet stressful, especially if you're a popular campus figure. There's the exams, lessons and reports to pass. Once the deadlines have been met though, you're free to bask in the sunshine and frolic until the next one comes. You will also be plagued your whole campus life with all these gossips that circulate throughout the whole school that may be lies or may be truths. It's a pastime for people, especially those young women who pick up their stories from God knows where. Sometimes you actually enjoy the attention that is showered on you, enjoying your spot in the limelight for you'll never know until when it will last. But most of the time you do your best to ignore each horrible gossip, keep quiet and let the issue pass.

The popular figures are usually composed of those cuties, girls and boys, those who have the looks and the money. Rarely do those with the double b's ever get to the group, and those people are the most admired in the campus, for wouldn't you envy some hot raven-haired girl who got straight A's in all her subjects? 

That was the exact situation for Kamiya Kaoru. Bright blue eyes, long raven black hair, milky flawless skin, features that a girl would envy, as well as straight A's in tests. She and her high school best friend Makimachi Misao had that, although it was more obvious with Kaoru. They were both "famous" in a way or two, and together they sympathized with the other's mishaps and failures. They had been friends ever since the day they met inside their high school classroom, and each one knew the other's secrets far better than the others. There was nothing they could hide from the other, and the fact that they were inseparable was enough to cause some "talk" on the two of them. Misao was Kaoru's Dr. Love, constantly giving her advice on men, and she was thankful for it. She was there for her during her first (and last, according to her) heartbreak, and Kaoru knew that even if her heart was broken a million times, Misao would be always be there to comfort her. 

Two years their senior were their four greatest friends, Himura Kenshin, Sagara Sanosuke, Shinomori Aoshi and Takani Megumi who were all "popular campus figures". Megumi was known for both beauty and brains, being one of the few scholars for medicine in the university. She had a good number of men running after her, but she only entertained one, a kind of person whom you thought she would be least likely to have a relationship with: Basketball Varsity Team Captain Sagara Sanosuke. 

Sagara, well, of course he's a hunk. Many of the girls would watch the basketball team practice late in the afternoons and swoon over his well built arms and legs. Of course, they wouldn't do that when Megumi was around. No one in their right mind would ever cross the soon-to-be Doctor Takani, and Sano wouldn't allow that either. He was very protective over his gal, and Megumi loved him the more for it. He got good grades in his classes that ensured he would pass with distinction, and he was quite happy with that. He was never exactly a straight A student like his girl, but it was not too late to start being one either. 

Shinomori Aoshi's a bishounen. That one word description alone won't suit him either. There was more to his raven black and ice blue eyes which made it seem that he was related to Kamiya Kaoru. Well, in fact, they were. Third cousins, actually, and quite close, and it was Kaoru who had introduced Misao to Aoshi. They became fast friends and were often seen walking together down the university halls, earning Misao some disapproving glares from Aoshi's many fans. Aoshi was a swimmer, and many a girl would die trying to get tickets to the swimming competitions he was participating in, hoping to get a glimpse of his finely toned torso. And his body wasn't the only one well-tuned. His brain was sharp, making him one of the most promising students to graduate from Business Management. 

Top law student Himura Kenshin wasn't as showy as his other two pals. He kept a lower profile, and he was more well-known for his excellent verbal communication skills that earned him the title of "Best Debater" back in high school. Like Aoshi, he too was the most promising student of his course. He also played tennis, although a few people knew that. He enjoyed playing it with his good friend Kamiya Kaoru who was also pretty good at the sport. They also played billiards together, and Kenshin of course was the better of the two. Gossip constantly plagued the two, but they kept a cool head on things and ignored the rumors, as well as the girls who would crane their necks to take a peek inside a classroom he was in. 

All these six campus figures were very good friends, and part of a group the students dubbed as the "cool group". But there was much more to these friends than to what they saw. 

Exam week kept the students fully occupied that there was little time for gossip. Everyone was busy studying and dreading what traps their professors may have put, hoping that they wouldn't fall for them. It was fine though, once they were through. They all sighed and breathed in the fresh air once they were released from the four walls of their rooms, and went off, probably to gimmick someplace. But for the six friends, oh, gimmick was not going to be in their to-do list for a while. This Kaoru contemplated as she walked alone through the corridors of her department. 

Tsunan, a good friend and classmate stepped right in front of her almost shocking her out of her wits.

"Tsunan!" she gasped. She clasped her chest and tried to compose her breathing. "You scared me there." 

"Gomen ne," he apologized bowing slightly in front of her. "I just wanted to surprise you." 

"Well you did," Kaoru replied quite bitterly. This, Tsunan noticed. 

"Promise, I won't do it again." 

Kaoru nodded. 

"Do you need something?" she asked. 

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," Tsunan replied. 

"Ask me what?" 

"If you'd be free tomorrow afternoon to go out," was all that Tsunan said. 

"Go where?" 

"Well, to the mall, and stuff, hang out." 

Kaoru's heart raced a little. She then bit her lower lip and said quite uneasily, "Gomen ne Tsu-san, I-I can't." 

"Naze?" 

"See, I already have an 'engagement' this weekend, Saturday and Sunday. It's gonna be for quite a long time," Kaoru replied in a soft tone. "Gomen ne." 

She watched his saddened face for a few minutes until she spied someone with bright red hair at the far end of the corridor walking towards her. Unconsciously her face lit up, and Tsunan saw this. 

"Well, it's okay," he said. "You might be busy, I'll just go now." 

And he left hastily not bothering to hear her goodbye. 

"Tsu-san!" she called out, just as Kenshin reached her. 

"Something wrong?" he asked. 

"N-nothing," Kaoru stammered, still surprised from Tsunan's sudden change. 

Kenshin knew that there was indeed something wrong, but he refrained from asking further. He instead just took her hand and with a smile said, "Come on, let's go. The others are already downstairs waiting. We have to get to the penthouse early since according to Shishou, there's someone important we have to meet." 

"Okay," Kaoru replied softly, slightly pink. What's with the hand...? she thought. 

"So, how were your exams?..." 

Training that Friday afternoon was quite a funny sight. Misao let out her wrath on the poor punching bag and nearly broke it into bits contemplating on why Trigonometry had to exist and why Euclid had to be born into this world. Sano on the other hand was in very high spirits that their tests were over that he gave Kaoru a hard time in the fight. Poor Kaoru had to put up with his strong punches and kicks, but to her delight she was able to catch him off guard for a moment and win their bout. Aoshi shot bullets with a vengeance while Megumi watched everyone else amused. Then Kenshin came in and called them to his Shishou's office, saying that he needed to see them. 

Hiko checked the usual attendance - much to everyone's amusement - and then seated himself in his chair. He asked a little bit about their exams, staying a little bit longer with his baka deshi interrogating him on whether he would pass or not. It was not until Kenshin had given him a confident yes that he began their little conference from where they had left off the last time.

"So, have you found out the answer to the problem I have given you?" he asked looking at each of the six in the eye.

Kenshin then related to his Shishou what he had told the others in the car. 

"And we think he'll cause a lot of trouble as revenge, and the mere fact he's supposed to be dead is trouble itself," Kenshin ended. 

Hiko went quiet for a moment and then smirked. 

"You're indeed smart," he said. "That's right. Everything baka deshi said was true. You guys have been putting your brains to good use. I commend you all. But there's more to the smuggling than what you think. What do you think is he doing with them?" 

"Selling them to the yakuza," Misao mused aloud. She then made a face, "Not." 

"Or maybe to some communists!" Sano exclaimed. 

"Baka! The communists are in China," Megumi gritted giving him a pound in the head. 

Sano scowled a little pink, saying, "Of course I knew that Kitsune! Can't you take a joke?" 

"Shishio's selling them to organizations that have something against the government," Aoshi spoke. Hiko snapped his fingers. 

"Bingo. He's selling them to organizations, specifically, rebel groups and the yakuza," Hiko said. Misao grinned. "The Japanese aren't the quiet type. Ever since time immemorial they've been rebelling against every little thing in this country. They wouldn't shut up. And if Shishio sells them the latest technologies, they can invade Japan in no time, which of course you wouldn't want to happen. Imagine a bunch of brainless gits ruling over this country! I hope I'd be long gone by then. Anyway, I think someone else is here to explain the facts to you." 

At that Hiko's gaze turned to the door. Everyone else's followed, and the door opened. In walked Saitou. 

"Uncle!" Kaoru exclaimed. Saitou merely gave her a nod walked towards Hiko. 

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: I've read and reread your reviews, and I'll try my best to add more waff bet. the couples. I didn't say this before, but I was really planning on including some side A&M and S&M. I hope that you guys would like that. If you have any ideas that you would want to give me, then please do. I'd really appreciate it, and it would be of so much help. ^_^ Writing this one was pretty quick for me, even though it's quite long. This must be the longest chapter so far. Thanks for the nice reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^ 

RK doesn't belong to me, and the characters I am merely borrowing. 

**Bleed**

**Chapter 4  
**

Sano blinked as Saitou Hajime walked straight towards Hiko's desk. He was offered a chair by Kenshin, which he acknowledged with a nod. But he didn't take the offered seat. He instead placed the files he was holding on Hiko's desk and motioned for him to read it. The other man just looked at him quite queerly, and then opened the folders. The six saw his forehead knit in what appeared to be anxiety and anger. 

"I see," he murmured. Saitou just kept quiet. "Then we'll have to do it right away." 

The young adults just looked at each other in puzzlement. Misao, who was seated beside Kaoru nudged her a bit. 

"Do you know what's going on? Why's your uncle so... spooky?" Misao asked. 

They had to admit, Saitou was looking scary with his calm, grim expression and sharp eyes. He looked just like a wolf, ready to pounce on his prey at any moment now. Anger was clear in his eyes. 

"I don't know. I have no idea... No wonder Uncle's subordinates nickname him Mibu's wolf," Kaoru whispered. Then, she sighed softly and added, "I'm going straight home tonight." 

"What a nickname," Misao breathed, staring intently at his back. 

"Looks like I'm gonna get it later," Kenshin muttered to himself. Sano, who was seated beside him caught his words. 

"How come?" he asked. 

"He's getting quite pissed," was all his friend replied. 

Then Hiko looked up and Saitou turned around, startling them a bit. 

Hiko cleared his throat and then said, "As I said, someone else is here to explain the facts to you. Saitou, perhaps you can begin." 

The man nodded and cleared his throat just like Hiko did. Then he opened his mouth and with a cool, slightly harsh voice, he began. 

"I'm sure Hiko has explained to you everything about the past, so what I am going to explain right now is of the present. But first let's have a short recap of what he said," he spoke. Briefly he told them of what Hiko had, clarifying a few points that seemed unclear to some of them. He added that he was part of the group who plotted the sabotage of Shishio's car along with a few trusted colleagues, and that they too were the ones who did the actual sabotaging. Kaoru was aghast that she had not known this after how many years with her aunt and uncle, but then again, it was something that wasn't actually worth talking about. 

"The current situation," Saitou continued. "is that Shishio's been smuggling weaponry, not just firearms, into the country. These he gets from his partners all over the world, China only being one of them. The yakuza group he helped organize with his son Kamatari has been gaining power of Japan's underground systems, and they're the ones distributing the weaponry to the rebel groups. They operate in Shishio's and his partners' businesses, and that's where Shishio gets most of his money. Sometimes, they deal with a few drugs, like marijuana and ecstasy. If they continue at the rate they are in, they'll have Japan at their mercy in no time at all. That's why the government wants this cleaned up, even before it reaches the public." 

"Where and why do we come in?" Kenshin asked. 

"Your job here is to gather information, and in the process, eliminate those whom we deem proper to eliminate," was all Saitou replied. 

"Meaning..." Kaoru trailed off, waiting for a continuation. 

Her uncle looked at her directly and answered, "You go where we tell you to go, and you get what we tell you to get. You apprehend whom we tell you to, and you eliminate whom we tell you to eliminate."

"In short, we're your errand people," Kaoru remarked bitterly. 

"Bull's eye," Saitou said. 

Hiko studied the looks on the six's faces. Apparently they didn't like what they had heard, and there was a possibility that they would object to being assigned this mission. He knew that Saitou knew this, and he knew that how ever they object, they would not be let off the case. They would have to take this, whether they liked to or not. His instincts proved correct as Misao stood up, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I don't think you should assign us for this," Misao spoke, her voice unusually serious and calm. "From what you've just said I have the impression that this 'eliminate' of yours means that we have to kill people. I don't want to become a murderer." 

"You won't be charged, if that's what you're worried of," Saitou replied, taking a pack of cigars from his pocket and lighting one. He puffed. 

"I am not worried of being charged," Misao fairly cried. "What I'm saying is that I don't want my hands stained with the blood of the people, innocent or guilty. I don't want to kill." 

"Neither do I uncle," Kaoru spoke up. Then looking up at him, she asked, "Must we?"

At home, no reply meant a yes, and it was the same situation right at that moment. Kaoru's eyes became sullen as she leaned back heavily against the sofa. 

"Don't act like a kid. You aren't anymore," Saitou told her in a calm voice, with a puff from his cigar.

At this Kaoru gritted her teeth and flushed slightly, lowering her head and letting her bangs shield her eyes. She hated hit when her uncle publicly humiliated her, and in front of her friends nonetheless. Then with a cry of exasperation Misao sat down heavily, muttering a curse under her breath.

"It isn't fair," Sano muttered, his fists clenched. "You're making us take care of what the government should be handling. It wasn't our fault that Shishio survived that car sabotage, so we have the right to reject this mission if we want to. And when we were hired for this, nothing in the job description said about killing." 

"I think, Hiko-san, that you should give us time to consider on whether we're going to accept this mission or not," Megumi voiced. "This is not of the ordinary, and we need time to think." 

Hiko looked at Saitou, his eyes conveying a hidden message, and when Saitou nodded quite relucantly, he gave Megumi his consent. 

"Alright. I'll give you time to think. How's three days?" he said. From the corner of his eye he saw Saitou give him a sharp glare, but he ignored it. 

"Three days," he declared. "And you have to decide by then. If you don't, then you're going to have to undertake this mission without complaints and obey us to the letter. You're of course expected to still come for training. I expect your answer by Monday." 

Everyone nodded, and Hiko dismissed them all. They retreated to the upper floor, leaving Saitou and Hiko to their own conference. 

"Three days is too long," Saitou scolded through gritted teeth. "Who knows what would be happening at that time?" 

"Three days is too short for them," Hiko replied, going to his mini refrigerator and extracting a bottle of sake. "That was the most I could give for them. Want some?" 

He poured himself a whole glass, and when Saitou nodded he filled another glass to the brim and made him get it. Hiko gulped the sake and frowned in distaste. He read the bottle label disapprovingly, and then told Saitou, "Remind me not to buy this brand of sake anymore. This tastes awful." 

"What's the label?" Saitou asked, retrieving the bottle from Hiko's hand. He smirked. "You're right. This brand is tasteless. Nevertheless I'll drink it. All that talking has made me thirsty." 

He too drank his sake in a gulp, and then they both heard the soft ring of a cellular phone. Saitou took his from his pocket and began to talk with the other party. After a few minutes' grave conversation, he shut his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. 

Turning to the door, he said, "Please ask your baka deshi to bring home my niece. I wouldn't want her going home alone tonight."

Hiko grinned. 

"My baka deshi? I thought..." but Hiko stopped instead, the grin on his lips widening into a smile. 

Saitou looked back at him just as he was about to exit, and said, "I expect Kaoru home by nine. And call me in three days about the plans." 

"Do you think we should accept?" Kaoru asked softly, addressing her companions who were scattered all over the living room. Sano was lying down on the carpeted floor, staring at the ceiling, his head on Megumi's lap as she stroked his spiky hair. Aoshi was seated on the sofa his face grim. He had been silent all throughout the events, and it was sure that there was something bubbling in his head. Misao was beside him, munching on a really big chunk of chocolate, trying to ease her tension. Mentally, Kaoru laughed at her best friend. The last time she had seen her like this was when she was trying to cram for her thesis. Kenshin was talking with his Shishou in the intercom, and after a minute he hung up. 

"Personally, I think we should accept this," Megumi replied in the same tone as Kaoru's. All eyes then turned to her.

"Why Kitsune?" Sano looked up at her, his brows knitted in confusion and puzzlement. He then sat up and looked at her direct in the eyes. "Can't you see? They're using us. They're using us to clean up the mess they made just because we've got the skills and talents they don't have. It's unfair, getting other people to pick up after the mistakes others made before them. It just isn't right."

"Yes, it's pretty obvious that we're being used, and that the conditions aren't to our liking, but we can make still make the most of it. From what Saitou has said, as soon as we undertake the mission the government will be very much dependent on us. They're lame and they need a crutch. We're just perfect," Megumi told them all, her tone unchanging. 

"And I can also conclude that from what Saitou's said, we have no choice on the situation. Even if we don't want to we're going to have to undertake the mission and act as we are told," Megumi added. "It's annoying, but we're going to have to put up with it." 

"But they can't make people doing things they don't want to do," Kaoru breathed.

"But I won't kill," Misao muttered. "I won't accept this mission if it means killing people!" 

"Neither will I," Kaoru agreed. 

"Think about it," Aoshi spoke. "How are you going to fulfill this mission to the fullest?" 

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao gasped. Instantly she stood up, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Are you telling me that it is important to kill, just so we could fulfill this mission?!" she cried. 

"I didn't say that Misao," Aoshi replied coolly.

"You were implying it Aoshi-sama! If we kill, then all the more will there be violence. There is no need for killing!" Misao exclaimed. Then, regaining her composure, she asked him coolly, "Will you?" 

"It depends on the situation," was all that he answered. 

Kenshin observed them from his spot, realizing that his friends were slowly revealing their true selves. From their little exchange he began to know each one better, seeing them for who they truly were. He began to see the fighter within Misao and the child in Kaoru. He saw the ice inside Aoshi, Megumi's willingness and the tenderness in Sanosuke. All of these he didn't expect were inside his friends. The graveness of the situation was slowly drawing each of them out of their own cocoons. Suddenly, he wondered on whether his Shishou and Saitou had made the right decision in choosing the six of them to carry out such a serious mission. 

"You know what, we should all take a rest," Kenshin smiled. "Today has been a tiring one, and we should all go home. Everyone should get a good night's sleep and not think about it until tomorrow, when you've all got fresh minds and are feeling better." 

"How about you Kenshin," Kaoru asked. "Are you willing to take the mission?" 

Kenshin paused at the question, and then answered, "I am, if Japan will really benefit from this. Come on Kaoru. I'll take you back home. Saitou received a call from the station asking him to come immediately and he expects you home by nine. I'll give you a lift." 

Kaoru then leapt off her seat and went to fetch her things. 

"Please lock the door before you leave," Kenshin said, slipping on his jacket. Then Kaoru arrived wearing her own denim jacket, and the two of them walked out of the door and to the elevator. 

Until they reached the car, both were silent. Kenshin courteously opened the door for her to enter, and pretty soon they were driving through the streets to Kaoru's place. They were both silent too, quite unsure of what to say. The streetlights were already on although the sun was just setting, and many people were emerging from their offices and driving to their homes. There was a slight traffic in one of the main roads, causing the delay of many cars in the area. Kenshin leaned back into his seat and waited for the cars ahead to move. He looked at Kaoru, who was looking out of the window, leaning heavily against her seat. 

"Daijoubu?" he asked gently. 

It took a while before he received an answer. 

"Hai," she replied softly. "I was just thinking." 

"What have you decided?" Just then the cars ahead started moving. 

"That I'll agree to the mission." 

"Why? You said a while ago that if it meant killing, then you wouldn't." 

"It depends on the situation, just like Aoshi said. I don't think the situation will get that drastic, and no matter what happens, I won't. It's really up to the person, on how to deal with things. I'll just trust that the decisions I make when the time comes will be appropriate enough," she breathed. Then she turned to face him, smiling slightly. "I don't know why, but it feels so easy to tell you these things. How about you? Are you going to agree?" 

"You asked me that a while ago," he gently chided. 

She blushed pink and mouthed her apologies. 

"Daijobu," he smiled. "It's alright. I suppose you want to know why." 

"Hai." 

"I don't know why, actually. I guess the main reason is because I want to live in a better place, and I'd do anything to achieve that goal. I want Japan to become a better country for people to live in. I want my children to live in a better place, if not us, and their children and their grandchildren." 

"You're so optimistic," Kaoru remarked. 

Kenshin grinned. "That's my one good quality." 

They arrived at her place in a few more minutes, and Kenshin pulled over in front of the gate to the large house. He looked up, marveling the size. 

"It must've taken a lot of money from your uncle's part to buy such a big house," Kenshin thought aloud. 

"You've been saying that for as long as I can remember," Kaoru replied grinning, gathering her things. "Thanks for dropping me off. Take care when you drive back." 

"Aa, I will. You're welcome," he said. 

He walked her to the gate and then left when she had entered the house itself.

Monday. The day when they were supposed to give their answer. Kaoru had no idea on whether Misao was going to accept the mission, and from what she knew she was the only one indecisive about it. In a few minutes they would all drive in Aoshi's convertible to the penthouse where Hiko would meet them, and ask of their decision. She didn't know on whether her uncle would come to. Thoughts of her conversation with her uncle filled her mind as she walked through the lively corridors towards the parking lot where she would meet her friends.

_"I've decided to agree," she said over the dinner table. Her Aunt Tokio looked at her strangely, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Then her expression relaxed, meaning that she finally got it. Her uncle took a bite off his steak and then looked at her. _

_"You have? Then that's good news," he replied. "How about the others?" _

_"Misao's still doesn't want to agree. Your 'eliminate' thing pretty much shocked her, and it'd take a lot of convincing to get her to your side. Aoshi, Kenshin and Megumi are willing, but Sano's having second thoughts. He thinks that it's unfair you're using us to clean up after your mess," she spoke in the same manner as her uncle. "I had the same thoughts as him too. It was just recently I agreed." _

_"Since when did you agree?" _

_"Since the time I sat in Kenshin's car thinking about it. I had decided before I got home that I'm taking the mission," she answered. "Uncle, I did make the right decision didn't I?" _

_"Only you can decide that," was her uncle's reply. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I am not in your shoes, so I am in no position to tell you if you've made the right choice or not. Time will help you decide on that," Saitou explained. "But as far as I can go, I say that you've made the right decision." _

_"If you were in my shoes, would you have done the same thing?" _

_"Yes. I believe I would've done the same thing." _

_"Thanks. I feel better now," she whispered. Then she returned to eating her meal. _

My uncle told me that time will help me decide on whether I've made the right decision, she thought. I just hope that time would prove I really did. 

She arrived at the parking lot to see her friends seated on a bench, talking enthusiastically with one another. Good, she thought. They're all in high spirits. She approached them, slinging her bag on her shoulder casually. She was warmly received and she stood beside Sanosuke, who was busy telling them on how he had managed to shoot a magnificent three-pointer that made him win the game. 

"Heh, that airy freshman got his just desserts," Sano chuckled. "Imagine the look on his face after I shot that three-pointer and told him that he'd lost." 

It was there when Kaoru noticed Misao wasn't around yet. 

"Where's Misao?" she asked. 

"I thought she would be coming with you," Megumi replied. "Well she isn't here yet, and there's Aoshi's car pulling over." 

"She's late," Kaoru breathed. Just as she was about to turn around and look for her, Misao came running towards them panting. 

"Gomen nasai," she panted, trying to catch her breath. "I had a pretty rough time with gym class today." 

"So--" Sano began, but Megumi stepped hard on his foot with her heel, eliciting a cry of pain from Sano. "What'd you do that for?" 

A small gesture from Megumi told him what was on her mind. He nodded, and then proceeded inside the car. 

"So, what have you decided?" Hiko asked the six seated in front of him. 

"I'm going to take the mission," Aoshi began. 

"So am I," Kenshin added. 

"Me too," said Megumi.

"Me three," came Sano.

"And I," Kaoru nodded. 

Then all eyes turned to Misao, who sat her arms crossed over her stomach. 

"What are you all looking at?" Misao asked, an eyebrow arched high. 

"Are you going to accept the mission or not?" Hiko asked, raising a brow of his own. 

Misao smirked. 

"Can't be left out of the fun ne?" she said. 

At that instant Kaoru smiled wide and hugged her best friend tight. 

"Yokatta ne," Kaoru whispered. "I'm glad we're in this together." 

"Yeah," Misao replied. "I am too. I'm glad we're in this with everyone. Ne minna?" 

Everyone smiled, including Aoshi, much to their surprise. 

Hiko chuckled a bit and then reached for the wireless to call up Saitou. 

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**AN**: I realized 2 hours after uploading the previous chapter that I had forgotten to include something really important, but after rereading it I found out I already did. ^_^ I'd like to thank you all again for the nice reviews, and I believe that this fic would go longer than 8 chapters at the rate it's going. Enishi... Good idea! He'll be perfect for this role I'm thinking for him. Expect that he'll come out pretty soon. A Picture of Summer is still on hiatus. I'm just not in the mood for continuing the story just yet. Don't worry, I will continue it, all in due time. ^_^ Since I believe that this chapter would be boring, I released chapters 5 & 6 at the same time. I hope you'll like it. ^_^

RK doesn't belong to me, the characters I am merely borrowing, but this story is **mine** alone.

* * *

**Bleed**

**Chapter 5**

  
"Did you watch the news last night?" 

"I don't watch the news." 

"You ought to keep updated with the current news you know. Well, for your information, the police was able to confiscate a horde of smuggled guns from a casino last night." 

"They what?!" 

"They confiscated dozens of smuggled firearms, not only guys actually, and it was shown on the news last night. There were lots of guns wrapped in clear plastic and a variety of pistols shown on the news yesterday as the illegal firearms were confiscated. According to the reporter, they were all smuggled from China and were to be sold to some whatchamacallit group. I could've sworn I saw a bazooka when they showed the guns for a while." 

"A bazooka?" 

"Yup. A bazooka." 

Megumi passed a group of students talking about last night's news with her tray and a smile played across her lips. The news last night was of now surprise to her, and she had watched it with amusement. She saw the casino manager denying that he ever authorized such things, and according to him he didn't even know that there was a horde of firearms stored in his storage room. Briefly she recalled how shocked she was when she saw the rows of firearms the first time after breaking in secretly. 

She arrived at their table and set her tray, sitting herself beside Misao. 

"I wish I could've gone with you guys that time," she heard Misao say as she bit a little piece off her cookie. 

"You weren't allowed to," Sano replied. "And Jou-chan wasn't too, even though she turned eighteen that same day." 

"It was unfair," Kaoru muttered. "I was old enough." 

"Last night's news is certainly an issue today," Megumi remarked. "Lots of people are talking about it. There was a bazooka when we looked in the room, wasn't there?" 

"Aa. I was pretty much surprised too when it came out in the video last night," Kenshin said. "I thought the police wouldn't show it to the public."

"It was only a glimpse though," Kaoru said. 

"What could those cops do without us," Sano sighed, lowering his voice as he leaned closer towards the table. "I really feel like an errand boy at the way things are going." 

"Correction. It's high-class errand boy for you. Where's Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked. 

"Aoshi? I think he has training," Kenshin replied. "There's a swimming competition coming up I believe." 

"Oh. He's going tomorrow night isn't he?" 

"He is. If you're going, then he has to." 

"Have you decided what to wear Megumi?" Kaoru asked. 

"Of course," she replied cockily. "My wardrobe's ready anytime. If you want I can help you pick later." 

"Sure! I'd like that," Kaoru smiled. 

"Me too," Misao piped up. "Could you help me? Onegai?" 

"Hai hai, I will," Megumi laughed. "How about you men? Are you set for tomorrow night?" 

"Quite. I just have to pick up the tux from the rental," Sano replied. 

"How about you Ken-san?" 

"All set," Kenshin replied, smiling as he recalled the past events. 

* * *

Wednesday afternoon was regular training for the six friends at the penthouse. As they left school this time in Kenshin's car, they couldn't help overhear a sophomore telling his friend that he noticed those six seemed to be going out very often together lately. Their leaving together frequently was getting some attention from the students, but they didn't mind it anyhow. 

They drove smoothly, talking quite enthusiastically about the mission. Sano, expectedly, was looking forward to some ass-kicking, as well as Misao. According to her she had recently mastered a new method of throwing her kunais, which might prove pretty handy in the days to come. Kaoru expressed her worry over her grades, thinking that this new mission might make her lose her reputation as a straight A student. Megumi sympathized with her at that, since she too was fearful of the consequences on her academics. 

The moment they arrived, Hiko's secretary, Okon, greeted them quite anxiously. When they asked why, she replied that he had been waiting for them for a while now, and he was getting impatient. They all walked faster and entered his office in a jiffy. 

"You're late." 

"Gomen nasai, there was a big traffic jam," Misao apologized, holding on to her duffel bag. "Someone's car broke down." 

"You've been making me wait." 

He made them change, and as soon as they were all through he made them sit on the wooden floor of the fairly large training hall, and began to lecture on them as if they were kids. 

"Saitou and I had a talk after you guys left," Hiko said. "We've decided to create a buddy system, where you will be put into pairs. We were the ones who assigned each one's partner according to skill and compatibility, and we're pretty sure that this system will work. You will stick with your partner throughout the duration of the mission. If one is assigned to go someplace, then it's automatic that the partner will go too. Whatever punishment is given to one because of negligence will also be given to the other. We hope to have instilled some responsibility in you by the time things get too serious." 

"Seems like a good idea," Sano remarked. 

"I'm glad you're finally using your brain Rooster-head," Hiko smirked, ignoring Sano's death-like glare. "You will be training with your partner today, specializing on the weak points. By the end of the day I expect some improvement. I will be checking on you before you leave. Our first pair is Sagara and Takani."

Sano gave a loud cheer and winked at Megumi. She, however, just shook her head at him.

"Then there's Shinomori and Makimachi..." 

Aoshi and Misao took a glance at each other, and then faced Hiko once more. 

"Leaving baka deshi and Kamiya." 

Kenshin groaned a bit at the name and gave Kaoru a small smile.

"There's this party coming up on Friday night and I've got extra invitations I ain't gonna use. How would you like to attend?" 

All six face stared up at Hiko, astonished. 

"Party? Why on earth would we attend a party you're attending?" Megumi asked. 

"To socialize, meet new people, get to know them better," Hiko replied cooly. 

Then all at once Kenshin smiled. 

"Of course Shishou, we'd love to," he declared. "You'll be there too right?" 

Hiko shook his head. "I am fully occupied on Friday night," he replied.

"We would?" Misao asked. 

"It's the perfect opportunity to relax Misao," Aoshi said. "Ease ourselves of the tension, enjoy, and at the same time get the learn new things." 

Misao's brows remained knit for a few seconds until she smiled. 

"Of course, the perfect opportunity. So who's gonna be there?" she asked. 

"Just some top lawyer, his friends and his guests, plus a couple of Chinese businessmen," Hiko replied.

"Really? Soujirou Seta? I'd be delighted to meet him," Kaoru giggled, followed by Misao. "Where is it?" 

"On a cruise ship that would be sailing around the bay throughout the whole party. The ship opens at 6 pm but the cruise starts at seven, and anyone who's late will be left behind. The cruise ends at 11 pm, but the party won't be expected to end until 1 am. Attire is formal, and the men are required to wear tuxedoes. If you're lucky, there will be more celebrities attending the party that night. I know it's good to be fashionably late, but if it means getting left behind by the cruise then don't be. Understood?" 

They all nodded. 

"Now the invitations I will give to Kenshin before you leave. I'll talk to Saitou and ask that all of you meet at his place since it's closer to the docks. Now I want you learn as much as you can during that party. You know what you need to know."

They all nodded again. 

"You all know what you need, so assign one of you to get prepare the things and just assemble them at Saitou's place. Oh, and one more thing." 

"What is it?" Megumi asked. 

"Act like you're dating, or better yet act like you're lovers." 

Everyone except Sano and Megumi blinked. Why the hell was he asking that? 

"Sure, no prob," Sano replied, winking at Megumi. 

* * *

"Why do you think does he want us to act like lovers?" Kaoru asked as she and Misao exited their classroom. 

"I don't know. Come to think of it lots of weird things have been going on his mind recently," she replied. "First it's the buddy system, and now it's the acting thing. I wonder what's up next. Still, he has his reasons, which I just don't know about. Try asking your uncle." 

"Ask my uncle?" Kaoru repeated, making a face. "He'll just tell me to stop being nosy." 

"I just called Kyoto yesterday," Misao said. 

"What did Okina say?" 

"Nothing much. I just told him that I was doing fine and there was no need to worry about me. I gave him a little update on what I've been doing. I didn't tell him about the party tomorrow night." 

"I see. How's the Aoiya?" Kaoru asked. 

"Doing fine. Still there's a lot of customers, and they're carrying on well. Business is okay. Oh, and he just sent me next week's allowance, so I've got more than enough money to buy a new dress for tomorrow night." 

"Well I have a couple of dresses at home Aunt Tokio bought for me before. Some of them might fit you, so you don't have to buy," Kaoru said. 

"That's a good idea. Man you really are a lifesaver Kaoru-chan," Misao smiled. "Then let's just go to your house and let Megumi pick out which ones are best for us. We're not required to wear long gowns anyway, just something pretty. Oh look! There she is!" 

They stopped and saw Megumi clutching a thick medical volume to herself as she stood by the staircase. They both called out to her, waving. The moment she saw them she waved back, and they all walked together to Kaoru's house. 

"Dang these tuxedoes," Sano cursed as he emerged from Kenshin's room and presented himself to his buddy. "Just why does the party have to be formal anyway?" 

"Because the host is classy and he wants everyone else to be," Kenshin replied. He surveyed his friend from head to foot and nodded. "That's a perfect fit Sano. Suits you well." 

"The bowtie's gonna kill me," he muttered fumbling with the bowtie. "I feel like I can't breathe..." 

Kenshin just chuckled at him. Just then Aoshi emerged from the bathroom all dressed and ready to go.

"You look good in that Buddha boy," Sano teased. 

Aoshi just looked at him and said, "You look as chicken-like as ever." 

Sano's temper began to flare. "Why you... I was paying you a compliment there!" 

"Maa maa stop that now," Kenshin interrupted, tucking the invitations he found on the table inside his coat. "We still have to meet at Kaoru's place and assemble our things. And Shishou's probably at the party right now already waiting... I'll call the valet to bring in our cars..." 

They arrived at Kaoru's white "mini-mansion" -- as Sano had fondly dubbed it -- each of them driving their own car. They were right on schedule, meaning they had thirty minutes to finish assembling everything and then another thirty minutes to get to the docks where they would arrive at the cruiser at least fifteen minutes before seven. They were warmly received by Tokio, Saitou's wife, and bid to sit down at the living room while waiting for their "dates". Presently Megumi came down in a dark green single-strapped dress and high black heels carrying with her their equipment. 

"Please assemble these for me while I finish up with Misao," she whispered hastily and then climbed up the stairs quickly not giving Sano time to compliment her. The men dutifully did as they were asked, and had everything set up by the time Saitou came down to talk to them. 

Upstairs meanwhile, Kaoru, Misao and Megumi were just finishing up. Kaoru walked to the dresser where she retrieved their weapons and tossed them to her friends. She took her own gun, small and lightweight, and fastened it to a buckle around her leg that was covered by her loose slacks. Megumi and Misao did the same thing, but since they were in dresses, their weapons were fastened right around their thighs. Then Misao began a "check-up". 

"Gloss?" Misao asked. 

"Check," the other two replied. 

"Powder?" 

"Check." 

"La-- err, lipstick?" 

"Check," Kaoru giggled. 

"Mascara?" 

"Check." 

"That's it then. We're all set," Misao smiled. "Let me just smoothen out this midnight blue dress of mine, adjust the straps and grab my blazer and then we can go." 

They found the boys having a light conversation with Saitou, who stood up from the sofa once they entered the living room. He had one last word with his niece before letting her join her companions. 

"Come back home before two," he said. "You've got five and a half hours to work on the mission."

Kaoru smiled uneasily. Even until now she still had a curfew.

"Hai, I will try," she replied. 

"And go kick some butt," he added. 

Kaoru's smile broadened, and her eyes glinted. 

"Of course! You can count on me," she answered raising her right leg and patting the spot where she kept her gun. Saitou smirked and nodded, then patted her back signaling that she should join her companions. 

Buzzing like bees they all put on their equipment, especially checking the earpieces to see if they worked. They reviewed their strategies and tasking, checked if they had a complete set of equipment, and then bid goodbye to the Police chief and his wife. They then walked towards the cars in pairs, anxious at what would happen at their first mission out, with their partners. 

Before Kenshin could climb in on the passenger seat, Kenshin asked, "Nervous?" 

Kaoru shook her head, a sly smile on her face. 

"I intend to have fun," was her reply. 

Kenshin grinned and then drove off into the night. 

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleed**

**Chapter 6**

  
Three cars parked in front of the port where a huge cruiser was docked, lively, loud, inviting, and many people were already having fun. Kenshin & Kaoru were the first to emerge from their vehicle, and waited for their other friends to come out. He took the invitations from his coat as their friends started walking up to them. Sano came up first, and he was handed four envelopes. He gave his buddy a nod and went to Aoshi to give him theirs. Kenshin and Kaoru had already gone ahead, and they were walking together, one arm of Kenshin's slinked around Kaoru's small waist. Sano smirked. They were already putting up the "act". They looked perfect together though, talking leisurely as they made their way to the cruiser. Kenshin was great in his tuxedo, and his partner looked stunning in her black halter top, matching slacks and three-inch heels. The way her hair was tied in that loose bun at the back of her head made her look more mature for her age. He smiled to himself. He never thought Jou-chan wasn't a Jou-chan anymore. She was growing up fast.

He then turned to his partner, who was also admiring Kaoru. A sweet smile was on her face, and Sano felt so lucky that she was his assigned partner for the rest of the mission. She was beautiful. 

Megumi looked up at him and said, "Marvel at my handiwork." 

"You dressed her up?" he asked. 

"She picked the outfit and I did the hair and make-up for her," Megumi replied.

"She did?" Sano couldn't believe his ears. "A couple of years ago she was in front of us that she wouldn't even touch a sleeveless shirt. And now she's wearing a halter?" 

"She's eighteen now," Megumi chided him gently. "And that wasn't a couple of years ago. The Kaoru you're talking about was the one she was seven years before. She's changed." 

"I suppose so," Sano murmured. "Next on the list will be weasel-girl at the back. I wonder what's going to happen to her... Well, why don't we just go in and complete our agenda?" 

Kenshin flashed their invitations in front of the security guard standing by the entrance and led Kaoru towards the steel ramp that connected the ground to the ship. Their heels clicked each time they took a step on the ramp, softly talking about the things they were going to do that night. A cheery atmosphere greeted them as they stepped on the wooden floor of the deck, with groups of men and women of different ages and nationalities talking and having fun. Sure enough there were the Chinese Hiko had told them about. They were off in a corner of the deck seated leisurely smoking tobacco with a few women on their table. 

The ship was fairly large and long for at least a hundred people to occupy. It was evident that the host was expecting more people to arrive, but departure time was fast approaching. It was already ten minutes before the cruise would start. Just then, their comrades arrived. Kaoru smiled to herself as she saw Misao walking hand in hand with Aoshi in her midnight blue thin-strapped dress. She carried unexpectedly well in her three inch heels, and the blazer she wore was right below her shoulders, revealing the whiteness. Megumi had dressed her up well with make-up, and her hair was down in the black curtain it really was. Aoshi was as stone-like as ever, making Kaoru sigh a bit. Kenshin looked up at her in curiosity, and she quickly told him that she had just been thinking of something. 

They all found a big enough table for themselves and sat down. The background music was of the local favorites, ranging from light rock to r&b, hard rock to mellow. After chatting for a while, the ramp was dislodged, and the ship started moving. It was just then when someone from the lower deck dressed in a snappy suit fit followed by a few burly looking men in shades came up. Misao stared at him blankly after recognizing him and one of the men in shades. 

"Seta Soujirou," she muttered as she brought the glass of punch to her lips. "He looks cuter than ever. And so does one of his bodyguards with his hair combed and his face neatly shaved." 

True enough, he was more handsome now that they were seeing him face to face. The photograph of him wasn't a worthy enough representation of his beauty. He held himself with an air of grace and arrogance, that of a man learned and respected. Because of Misao's words, the rest were able to see another celebrity. Aoshi grinned smugly, remembering Hiko's words of celebrities coming. And then in a loud voice, Soujirou addressed all of his guests. 

"Welcome, my friends, to this little party I prepared for all of you. I hope that you would all have fun, and remember this night for the rest of your lives. Enjoy the food and the entertainment I prepared especially for you, and if you have any questions or problems do not hesitate to come up to my men whom you will find just about this ship. The cruise has started, and so I hope you would enjoy this ride. I hope you wouldn't take this opportunity to commit suicide," he joked, his eyes closed as he smiled sweetly. Most of his guests laughed, but the six just smiled. "So, having said that, enjoy. Dinner is served at the tent, buffet. Fatten yourselves up. Should you encounter any problems these men are here at your service. Feel free to approach them." 

At that he took a short bow and returned to the lower deck once more, except that this time, two of his men stood against the staircase barring any people from going lower. Kenshin found this interesting, since why would a party host ever seclude himself from the guests he himself had invited? Of course this was no ordinary party host, he told himself. They would have to do a little investigating first on this deck before they would be able to venture lower. 

"Kaoru," he said, standing up from his chair. "I'm going to get some food. Want to come?" 

"Hai," she replied as Kenshin helped her stand up. "Arigato." 

"I'm not feeling hungry yet kitsune," Sano then spoke up. "I feel like exploring. Are you in?" 

"Of course," Megumi replied. "I wouldn't want to leave you alone. You are unreliable you know." 

"You belittle me too much," Sano answered putting on an elegant air. Megumi grinned, and the two of them left. 

Misao and Aoshi were left, at the table, to their own devices.

Just as Sano and Megumi were reaching the other end of the ship, Megumi decided to test her radio on Kenshin. After pressing a bit at her earlobe she began talking. 

"Test test," she breathed. 

"Something wrong?" came Kenshin's voice. 

"Not really. I just said test test," she replied. 

"Kenshin sure is a worrywart," Sano remarked. 

"Say hi to Kaoru-chan for me," Megumi said, closing the conversation.

At the buffet able Kenshin shook his head, smiling, as he helped himself to some sushi. Kaoru turned to him quite puzzled, until she understood that he had been talking with someone in the other line, probably Sanosuke. Then Kenshin spoke up. 

"Megumi-san said hi," Kenshin said. 

Kaoru smiled. "Very thoughtful of her."

They neared the end of the line, and Kaoru was about to help herself to some punch when she saw someone familiar pass her by. For a fleeting moment their eyes had met and both couldn't contain the surprise they felt at seeing the other again. Kaoru thought that never in her life would she see this man again. Imagine the surprise at seeing him again, at this place even. Kaoru stood there frozen in thought, until Kenshin gave her a tap on her shoulder, jerking her back to consciousness.

"Daijobu?" he asked. 

"I'm fine, I'm alright," Kaoru replied hastily as she took a glass of punch. "I just saw someone I hadn't seen in a long time." 

"A friend of yours?" 

"...Quite." 

She then looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. 

"You don't have to worry about it. I'm okay. Look," she took his hand and pressed it across her forehead. "My temperature's okay." 

Kenshin then returned the smile and said, "Alright then. Let's go eat." 

Kaoru nodded, smiling. But as they walked towards the table, her smile fading, she remembered the man she had just seen. A feeling of remorse and bitterness began to churn within her, as memories of him began flooding her mind. She inhaled deeply and shook them off. Remembering him only made her feel bad, and she didn't need any negative feelings that night. They had a job to finish and a mission to accomplish. Personal feelings only get in the way.

As soon as they arrived Misao and Aoshi then went to get some food for themselves. Kenshin and Kaoru found a nice topic to chat about, and pretty soon Kenshin had Kaoru laughing with some of his jokes, making her forget about the man and their brief reunion. She was in high spirits by the time Aoshi and Misao returned to the table, and they were soon engrossed in a happy conversation. 

Misao was in the middle of one of the jokes Kaoru loved hearing when suddenly they heard Sano through their radio. 

"Anyone available?" they heard him speak. "We need a someone to come here and check something." 

"I'll go," Kenshin replied, standing up. At the same time Kaoru put down her fork and stood up with Kenshin. 

Before he could open his mouth to speak, she said, "Don't even think about it. Remember, wherever you go, I go." 

Kenshin nodded, his mouth still partly open, and the two left. In companionable silence they walked up to the other side of the deck where Sano and Megumi were waiting. 

"What's up?" Kaoru asked, seating herself on the bench beside Megumi. Then in a barely audible whisper she said, "I need to talk with you guys after this is over." 

Megumi arched her brows in acknowledgement, then said, "Guess who we saw."

"Who?" 

"Kamatari," Megumi replied in a low whisper. 

"You did?" Kaoru's eyes went wide. "Where'd he go?" 

"Lower deck," Sano answered. "And we have reason to believe HE might be here too." 

"It's possible, with all the men in black and a convicted murderer around," Kenshin replied coolly, taking a pair of shades from his coat pocket and putting them on. 

"Kenshin you look like a man in black yourself," Kaoru laughed. 

"Thank you, m'lady," Kenshin replied straightening his bowtie. Then in a softer tone he said, "Want us to go down?" 

"How?" 

"There's an alternate entrance through the lounge," Megumi explained. "Whoever's going in there will have to be discreet, since there are quite a lot of people there. I believe the Chinese are there too, smoking with a few ladies." 

"Perhaps we should go," Kaoru volunteered. "After all, you guys might be tired from roaming." 

"Aa. We've got nothing else to do anyway," Kenshin seconded. 

"Alright, the two of you then. We'll call weasel-girl and Buddha-boy for back up," Sano said. 

"No. I think it would be better if Aoshi and Misao go down with us," Kenshin said. "We might need help." 

"Okay. We'll call them in when you've gone," Megumi spoke. 

They arrived at the lounge where several people sat smoking, talking, drinking and... doing things that should be done in private. The air was musty, the yellow lights dimly lit the room, and the music wasn't very nice, making the lounge seem more of a tavern rather than a place for relaxation. Kenshin shook his head in disgust, and his eyes fell on the group of Chinese businessmen in the corner of the room flirting with a few girls very much drunk. One of them was already making out in public. He turned to Kaoru and said, "You're old enough to see this right?" 

"Of course," Kaoru replied weakly. "Although I would prefer not seeing this at all." 

There was one of them though, who was not mingling with his colleagues. He was just sitting there drinking some beer, oblivious to the women who were trying to seduce him. Kenshin couldn't make out his face very well in the dim light, but he could tell that the man was more of a Japanese rather than Chinese. The man looked at the others in disgust, especially at the one with two girls sitting on his lap. Why in the world did he have to get stuck with such barbarians? he thought to himself. Suddenly he stood up, leaving his beer and his comrades, and disappeared at the back of the room. Looking at it for a while made Kenshin realize that the spot where the man had vanished was actually a red curtain, camouflaged against the wall's red paint. At once Kenshin and Kaoru started following, and Kaoru began to radio for Misao to follow. 

They reached the curtain and quickly slipped behind it. A tall burly man greeted them at the other side and asked them who they were. Quickly Kenshin gave the man a hard punch at the stomach, giving Kaoru ample time to creep behind the man's back and apply a blow at the base of his neck. The man was out quick, and the two walked slowly through the dimly lit hall. 

The hall ended, giving them two choices: to go left, or to go right. 

"What now?" Kaoru asked.

"We go right, tell Misao to go left," Kenshin decided. Kaoru nodded and did as she was told. They turned right and after a few moments' walking they found themselves face to face with a staircase. Kenshin was about to go down when Kaoru stopped him. She stooped down to the floor, took her compact and opened it. She blew against the powder, letting it fall to the floor. Suddenly a thin red beam was revealed, just about an inch or two from the floor. 

"I knew this would come in handy," Kaoru grinned, slipping the compact back inside her pocket. Then taking great care not to step on the laser, the two went to climb down the staircase. 

Moments later Misao and Aoshi entered through the red curtain, the guard still on the floor unconscious. They went left as Kaoru had said, and found a door. 

"We go in," Aoshi said, extracting two pairs of latex gloves from his pocket, "After we put these on. We don't want to leave any traces." 

"Spoken like a true thief," Misao smirked, taking the other pair Aoshi offered her and putting them on. "Do you have the disk with you?" 

Aoshi nodded, opening his coat and partly exposing the purple diaphanous mini-disk he had in his coat pocket. Then he pushed the door open as he whispered to his radio, "We're in." 

From the other side of the ship, Kenshin responded. 

"We're a floor lower," he replied, as he and Kaoru walked through another hallway. They spotted the man they had been following, who was wearing a creamy white suit.

"It's a computer room," Aoshi spoke. "With fax machines and shelves of files and folders. Misao's checking the PC right now and I'm scanning through the files." 

"Good," was Kenshin's reply. He followed Kaoru as she stopped meters away in front of the door the man had just walked into. It was glass, and from their spot they could see everything that the man was doing. Then he turned on the light of the room, and faced sideways, giving his pursuers a view of his face. 

From behind him, Kenshin heard Kaoru gasp sharply. He turned to her and found her eyes wide, her face quite pale, her hand over her mouth. Then the man turned to the door and saw them, a look of surprise and shock coming across his face. Kenshin's heart began to throb. 

"It's him," he heard Kaoru whisper. "It really is him.." 

Kenshin glanced uncertainly at her then back at the man meters before them who was staring at Kaoru. Both their eyes were fixed at one another, and both had a look of surprise and shock in their faces. 

It wasn't just Kenshin who had heard Kaoru say that. Her two friends, Megumi and Misao, suddenly froze momentarily the moment they heard her voice, thinking, "Is it really him?" 

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN**: I'll be taking a pretty long break, and I'll be out of the country away from my PC for a few days. I hope the two chapters I released recently would suffice for the time being. I'd like to thank you all again for the nice reviews. And here's one little thing I'd like you to know: I'll be sticking as much as I can to the thought and theme of RK, so you might find a few scenes in the coming chapters similar to those of the series. If you have noticed, one of the previous scenes were similar to a particular scene in the RK series. ^_^ And since I'm a fan of Hamasaki Ayumi & Utada Hikaru, expect one of their songs to be mentioned in this fic. ^_^ 

Please R&R! More reviews means faster chappies! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleed**

**Chapter 7**

  
Misao watched her friend from a distance as she stood outside a classroom, waiting. Megumi was right beside her, watching the girl intensely. Then, at the same time, they both shook their heads. Both opened their mouth to speak at the same time, but it was Megumi who spoke first. 

"She's been like this ever since," Megumi sighed. "She's so tense, and her mind's always somewhere else. Even Kenshin noticed this." 

"He was with her that time she saw him," Misao replied. "And her voice... I can't forget that. It sounded like she was about to cry..." 

"Kaoru-chan's strong. She won't cry easily," Megumi cut in. 

"Well if I saw a guy like him after two years when everything seems to be alright and if I had been in their situation I would most probably break down too," Misao retaliated, raising a brow. Suddenly she and Megumi felt Kaoru staring at them. Hesitantly they looked back.

Pathetic would be the word Megumi would use to describe Kaoru. Her eyes were sad and tired, as if she had gone and shouldered all the sorrows of the world. She said nothing but her expression conveyed everything she wanted to say. Then Misao smiled and mouthed, "We'll wait for you here." 

Kaoru smiled back, weakly. 

"Arigato," she mouthed.

Suddenly the classroom doors opened and out walked the students. Kaoru scanned through the crowd and finally spotted the one she was looking for. 

"Tsu-san!" she called out. 

Tsunan looked up and saw her, waving a hand at him. He smiled and walked up to her. 

"Kaoru-san," he greeted. "Hey there." 

"Hi," she said. "Tsu-san, if you're not busy, can we talk? I need to ask something from you..." 

"Sure? What is it?" 

"I need to see him again," Kaoru whispered, looking down. 

Tsunan looked up at her, surprised. 

"Why?" he asked. "It's been so long, why now?" 

"We... have a lot of things left unsettled from before," she replied softly. "I know it's been two years and all, I should have forgotten about him, but then I saw him again... And I have to see him again. We need to have the talk we didn't have two years ago." 

There was silence between the two of them. Then Tsunan sighed, and nodded his head. 

"I knew it would be like this," he spoke. "Alright. I'll fix it up for the both of you. I'll call him and ask him to meet you. Where and when?" 

"The sooner the better. If possible, tomorrow, in the park entrance around four," Kaoru said. "Thank you Tsu-san, I really appreciate this." 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes... I've thought about it for a while now, and I'm pretty sure. I want to do this. I have to." 

"Alright. Tomorrow, around four at the park. Okay. He'll be there." 

"Thank you." 

She didn't show up during training the next day. Everyone, including Hiko, wondered where she had gone. Misao and Megumi kept their mouths shut when they were asked, making Hiko pissed. Even when he demanded that he know where she went, Misao and Megumi maintained their silence. The most the men could get out of them was, "She has some personal matters to attend to." The "personal matters" were very intriguing, and they could only wonder about what it really was. Kenshin though, had a faint idea of it. He knew that it had something to do with the man they saw at the party... no. It had everything to do with him. But how? He didn't know the details, but he knew he had to know. He always had this strange feeling of concern whenever it was with Kaoru. He didn't know just yet why, but he was beginning to know...

Patiently she sat at the park bench, waiting. Her eyes were focused on her hands, silently anticipating and dreading the moment he would come. She was unsure of herself, of how she would face him after two years of separation. It hadn't been too long since they last saw each other, so that shouldn't press much of a problem. Still, the circumstances of their separation weren't very nice... 

She glanced at her watch. He was fifteen minutes late. She sighed heavily. He wasn't a man to be late. He was always on time. The latest he ever got to was five minutes. Sighing again she stood up and prepared to leave. Just then, she spotted a man in a denim pants and a white shirt walking slowly towards her. It was him. He had come. 

She sat down again in the bench and hung her head low. Uncertainty and nervousness overcame her, and she didn't know what to say. She was hesitant, and the fact that her heart was throbbing like mad made matters worse. She almost flinched when she felt him sit beside her and in a calm cool voice say, "I never thought I'd see you again, at such a place nonetheless." 

"Neither did I," she replied, with more ease. "I was... surprised." 

"An understatement," he gently chided. "You were shocked to see me." 

Kaoru smiled weakly, looking up, but not at him. 

"I guess I was," she said. 

"Why did you ask me here? Tsunan said it was important." 

"Yes, it is important... for me, if not for you..." 

"If it's important for you, then it's important for me... in a way," he said, shifting a bit in his seat that he leaned a bit closer to her. She fidgeted uncomfortably at this, but she didn't blush. 

"I want to know," she began, "why you were there... What were you doing there, in that room?" 

"You'll promise to answer my questions too after I've answered yours," he said. Kaoru was silent, but he took this as a yes.. 

"That was a private office," he explained. "My things were stored there, and so were a couple of files for the business." 

"Business? But you're still in college aren't you? You're supposed to be graduating two years from now." 

"Oto-san died, and he left the entire family business to me. The cruiser belonged to his business partner, whom I coordinated with sometimes through his father's lawyer. Oto-san's also partnered with a few Chinese businessmen, which might explain why I was sitting in the lounge with them," Enishi replied. 

Then, he saw us, Kaoru thought. 

"I took over right after oto-san died..." 

"Right after we..." 

"Aa. Right after that," he spoke, in a solemn tone. He then looked up at the sky. "I still can't forget that day Kaoru-chan. It's in my mind up to now. I can't forget so easily." 

"Neither can I," Kaoru murmured. And then turning to him, gazing at his face, she said, "But why... You never explained to me back then. You just left, telling me that it was all over... There are so much things that we need to talk about, loose ends that have to be tied. Enishi you owe me an explanation! I demand it now!" 

Enishi chuckled a bit before turning back to her and gazing back into her blue eyes. 

"You're as feisty as ever Kaoru-chan," he said. "You haven't changed much." 

"Quit lingering and get on with the details," she whispered fiercely. Enishi then obeyed. 

"Alright. I will. It was in this same place right?" he said. "It was in this same place where we broke up. That was two years ago. I think it was even this same bench, am I right?" 

Kaoru nodded slowly. 

"At that time, all you told me was that everything's over, and that your father died and you had to take over the business. You never said anything about our relationship," she breathed.

"There are some things which I cannot tell you," he spoke. "They're far too private, and I shouldn't be telling them to you. I know I used to tell you everything, but that was before. I'd understand if you won't tell me anything now... I loved you back then, even until after the time we broke up. Probably it was just a few months ago that I was able to get over it, I'm not so sure. Did you love me even after it all Kaoru-chan?" 

"Hai... I did. The way you left me was so bad... I never thought I'd recover. Demo, thanks to Misao I did... She helped me. She was there for me." 

"I'm sorry I broke my promise to be there for you always," he breathed. "It's just that, I knew that it would be impossible for us to continue our relationship because of the situation I was -- am -- in. You would only get hurt, you'd just get involved... I wouldn't want that. I decided that breaking up with you was the best thing to do, even if it was hard for me... You would find someone else more worthy of you, someone who would make you happier than I did... I suppose your uncle's stricter than before?" 

Kaoru nodded. 

"Ever since the incident..." 

"He's a great uncle... Be thankful you have someone like him..." 

"I am..." 

There was silence, and then Enishi spoke up.

"You promised you'd answer mine if I answered yours. Now tell me, what were you doing there, following me nonetheless? And who was that man with you?" he asked. 

"There are some things which I cannot tell you. They're far too private, and I shouldn't be telling them to you. I know I used to tell you everything, but that was before," she replied, throwing his words right back at him. 

Enishi grinned. 

"Smart," he remarked. "But you haven't answered my question." 

"Need I repeat my answer?" she answered. 

"You're being unfair."

"You were unfair back then." 

"At least tell me who was the man you were with and what is his relation to you." 

"His name is Himura Kenshin, and he's a good friend of mine. I met him a few months after we broke up and we became fast friends." 

"He's just a friend? Even up to now?" 

Kaoru nodded.

Enishi sighed. It was obvious that he wouldn't get any answers better than yes and no, a nod or a shake of the head. He decided that he would let it be, after all, she did deserve the explanation he ought to have given two years ago. And she was almost graduating back then. It was a good thing that her academics weren't affected too much. He glanced at his watch and then stood up.

"I have a meeting in an hour," he said. "I'd best get going." 

Kaoru nodded. She looked away, her hands on her lap, waiting for him to leave. Suddenly Enishi took her hand and pressed it against his lips lightly, closing his eyes. He stayed like that for a while, and she stared up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears she didn't want to fall. He then gave her one last meaningful look, and then returned her hand back to her lap. Then he started walking away. Just as he was about to disappear, Kaoru stood up and called after him. He turned back, and he found her smiling softly. 

"Thank you, for coming," she said softly but loud enough for him to hear. 

He nodded and said, "It was a pleasure." 

And with that, he was gone. She then turned in the opposite direction and started walking on her own, sadness filling her heart. She had hoped that it would be them again, that this little talk would bring them together again. She had hoped for what seemed to be impossible, but still she did. After all, it didn't hurt to hope right? Slowly she treaded on the cobbled sidewalk, her head swimming in so many thoughts. She glanced at her watch. It was still early. She would still be able to catch Misao at the penthouse, even though they would have finished training. But Kenshin would surely be there...

Kenshin...

Why did her heart beat faster at the thought of his name? 

"Where have you been?!" Sano scolded, hands on hips. If Kaoru had been in the mood she would've just laughed him off. But she wasn't. All she wanted was to see Misao and talk with her. Then she might be able to tell the others about Enishi... He probably had a connection to the case, which was why he was there at the party that night. Demo, she thought, what kind of connection? Was he partnered with Kamatari's illegal dealings? And why was he connected with those Chinese businessmen? Was it possible that his father had participated in the illegal dealings and left it to him to continue? 

"Oi Jou-chan, I was talking to you!" 

Kaoru looked up at Sano and apologized, "Gomen nasai. I had something on my mind..." 

"Hiko was looking for you, and so was Kenshin. Remember that you have training today." 

"I'm sorry." 

"You should say that to Kenshin and Hiko," Sano replied, jerking his thumb to his back. She saw Kenshin standing a few feet behind Sano, with Misao and Megumi. At that moment Misao rushed to her friend and hugged her. Megumi then turned to the radio and picked a station. She heard Hamasaki Ayumi's "Seasons" playing. The song was more than halfway through. 

_* kyou ga totemo kanashikute  
asu moshimo naite ite mo_

"How was it?" Misao whispered, not letting Sano hear anything. 

"Daijobu," Kaoru replied, returning the hug. "We saw each other again... It was okay." 

She then broke off, and Misao held her shoulders at arms' length. Misao looked straight into her blue pools. _   
  
* sonna hibi ga atta ne to  
waraeru hi ga kuru darou_

"Details. I need details," Misao stated. 

"We talked... He explained things, but still they were vague," Kaoru replied. "He asked me questions, but I didn't answer most of them... I thought it would be 'us' again Misao-chan... I really thought. Demo, he said it can't be anymore... He didn't tell me why... It's all too vague, even up to now." 

"Really... Demo, it's alright Kaoru-chan! He probably doesn't deserve you anyway!"   
  
_* ikudo meguri meguri yuku  
kagiri aru toki no naka ni  
_  
"Wait a minute," Sano interrupted. "Who's that 'he' you keep on talking about?" 

"Don't meddle in girl business rooster-head," Megumi chided. 

"But I want to know!" 

"Don't be gossipy chicken-brain!" Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin just as Ayumi sang the last lines of her song, ignoring the fight that was ensuing. 

_* bokura ha ima ikite ite  
soshite nani wo mitsukeru darou_

She left her two friends walked towards Kenshin, much to her two friends' surprise. She stood in front of Kenshin, her head hung quite low and said, "I'm sorry I skipped training today. I know I promised that we'd train my fists harder, demo..." 

Kenshin just smiled at her, alleviating the guilty feelings she harbored in her heart. 

"Daijobu. We can do it some other time," he said. "You must have some more important things to do." 

Kaoru's face lit up, and she felt happy. 

"Arigato, for understanding," she whispered, smiling. 

"Well you are my partner, aren't you? And we're supposed to understand each other," Kenshin replied, the smile still on his face.

From behind them, Megumi, who was now beside Misao grinned and said, "I think she's already found a replacement." 

Misao shook her head. 

"Iya, not a replacement. Someone new," Misao corrected. 

Beside them, Sano stood clueless, just as the song closed to an end.

* * *

**AN**: Here's the translation of Ayumi Hamasaki's seasons, taken from the Ayumi Hamasaki website. They're written in order. 

_Today was very sad,  
and even if I cry tomorrow,  
someday the time will come that I can laugh  
and remember the time we had together._

_How much time must pass by,  
in this finite existence of ours?  
We'll live in the now,  
and what will we find?_

It's a beautiful song, the tune's slow and it's easy to sing to. ^_^ Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Enishi finally makes a short but significant appearance here. There'll be more, in the near future. His identity will be revealed there, and I hope you'll like what you're gonna read later on. I'm thinking of revising this chapter pretty soon, but for the meantime, please R&R! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleed**

**Chapter 8**

  
Friday afternoon, they were summoned to the penthouse. Hiko was only available for a limited time, therefore everything sped in the blink of an eye. He gave a brief summary of a few more people involved, explained their connection to the case and how they were to deal with them. One of the men "introduced" however, was no stranger to the three girls. 

Yukishiro Enishi, sole heir to Yukishiro Tetsuya, a top businessman who specialized on dealings with the Chinese, was working under Shishio Makoto. He was the middle man between the Chinese and Shishio, when transactions on firearms and a little bit of drugs were made. Hiko, upon seeing Kaoru's reaction to the news, interrogated her in front of everyone about her relationship with the man. And here, everything was revealed. 

_"Do you know him?" Hiko asked. _

_Slowly, Kaoru nodded. _

_"He was my ex," Kaoru replied softly. _

_The men regarded her quite critically. _

_"How long had you been together?" _

_"Around two years... We broke up a week after his dad died..." _

_"Did you know about this?" _

_Kaoru shook her head. _

_"All I knew was that he was the sole heir to his father's businesses, since his sister and mother had died a few years before. After we broke up, we broke all connections with one another. He didn't tell me when he moved, nor did I tell him when I switched phone numbers..." _

_"Saitou knew about this?" Hiko further asked. _

_Kaoru nodded. _

_"He even supported me," Kaoru answered, drawing surprised looks on Hiko & Sano's end. "But after the break up, he warned me not to go looking for him anymore, saying I'd regret it. I followed his advice." _

_"You saw him at the party didn't you?" _

_Kaoru nodded. _

_"And you saw each other the day you didn't attend training." _

_Kaoru nodded again. _

_"What did you talk about?" _

_"I just asked him how he was doing, and what was he doing at the party... All he gave me were vague answers, and when he asked me questions I answered him vaguely too. The only thing I was able to learn from him was that he was very secretive on his current situation... It was as if he didn't want anyone to know about what he was doing." _

_"I see..." _

Time was up, and Hiko's secretary called in, reminding him that he would be late for a meeting at the station. With that Hiko left the youngsters, and ordered his secretary to hand the sheets of paper he had prepared for them. Okon walked in, handing each partner differently colored sheets of paper, describing their mission for the next night. Sano, Megumi, Aoshi and Misao were assigned to investigate Enishi further, while Kenshin and Kaoru were given a separate job: to visit Kamatari in his executive tower half an hour's drive from the penthouse and gather as much files as they could that the police would use as evidence.

They hung out a bit longer at the top floor, talking about their assignments.

Kaoru was busy typing away at the computer when Megumi approached her, tapping her shoulder. 

"Kaoru-chan, there's this computer I've been trying to get into a long time ago, but the firewall's too strong," Megumi said, handing her a diskette. "Would you?" 

Kaoru nodded and inserted the floppy in the drive. And soon, she was at work with Megumi dictating what she would want her to do. 

"Piece of cake Megumi," Kaoru mumbled with a sly grin, her fingers literally flying over the keyboard. Megumi smiled in satisfaction, seeing the number of files her friend was able to copy. Then with a press of the enter key, Kaoru had over 20 text documents copied into the floppy. Megumi then retrieved the floppy and thanked her friend, which was when Kenshin approached her. 

"Ready for tomorrow?" Kenshin asked. 

Kaoru whirled around to face him and nodded with a grin. 

"Megumi's was enough practice," she giggled, making Kenshin smile. "Besides, I didn't take a side course of Computer Science for nothing." 

Kenshin chuckled. 

"Alright then," he said. "I guess that's enough practice for today. You wanna go home?" 

Kaoru nodded, shutting down the PC before she stood up. The others were still talking about their homework, as Misao had put it, so Kenshin and Kaoru just left them to their own devices. Down the elevator, inside the car, and before Kaoru entered her house, they talked about and reviewed their strategies. They were, after all, going to penetrate a high security building, and they needed to be "mingle" and not be seen. 

The two walked inside a thirty-storey building wearing corporate attire, both of them looking more mature than they were. Fake IDs courtesy of Sano were on clipped on their clothes, and they practically breezed through security. It was getting late in the night, and only a few people were still working in their offices. The lower floors were very much empty, and only the few top floors were lighted. Kenshin and Kaoru entered the elevator and pushed for the twenty-ninth floor. 

Kaoru looked around. There, at a corner of the elevator was a tiny security camera. It would've been almost invisible to regular office personnel, but to trained people like them, they knew practically how every security camera developed in the world looked like. With a nod from Kaoru, Kenshin dug into his pocket and slightly drew out a thin tube. He pushed a tiny button on top, and the whole elevator was filled with white smoke. 

Ding. The doors parted revealing a very dimly lit hall. The smoke from the elevator covered about a meter of the elevator's radius, giving its two passengers the chance to slip away unnoticed by any invisible eyes. A pile of clothes was left on the floor, along with several pieces of fake jewelry. They were both now dressed in their "uniform", body-hugging, leather one-piece suits they had on under their corporal attires. Kenshin was the more heavily armed of the two of them, carrying two pistols and a stack of bullets, carefully placed in special pockets of his suit. Kaoru meanwhile was carrying a rectangular bag that contained the portable PC she was going to use for tonight's assignment. 

Kenshin led her towards a room which she entered, setting to work right away. The laptop was already on, and with her nimble fingers hooked it to the wires that were connected to the home computer. Her fingers flying over the keyboard, she was soon transferring 20% of the files to her computer. Kenshin stood by the glass doors, lurking in the shadows just in case anyone would try to interfere. 

Hacking had never been Misao's specialty. She inwardly cursed Hiko for having to separate Kenshin and Kaoru from their own mission that night. She was inside a dark room with Megumi, who was quickly scanning through folders of written documents for anything that could be used as evidence against Yukishiro Enishi or even Shishio Makoto. The men were outside fighting with a couple of thugs, and Sano was trying to force some information out of one of the security guards. Things were so far running smoothly, when suddenly, the lights went off. 

"Great," Megumi mumbled, slamming one of the cabinet doors shut. "Security chooses this time to turn off the electricity." With a flick of her hand on her thigh she extracted her phone and proceeded to dial a number. 

From a few feet across her, Misao was muttering a multitude of curses since her connection to the home computer had been cut off. She was oblivious to the splinters scattering on the floor some meters from her when Aoshi sent a thug flying into the glass window of the office. 

"10% to go," Kaoru breathed, watching as more and more megabytes worth of files were being transferred to her hard disk. She watched eagerly as the percentage began to lower, from 10 to 8 and decreasing. 4%... 2%... five more seconds left. The status bar closed, meaning the file transfer was done. Suddenly someone pulled the wire connecting her laptop to the home computer. She looked up. She was absolutely sure that this man was not her partner, from the way he smiled at her from ear to ear. 

"You couldn't have chosen a better time," Kaoru said sarcastically. "I'm done." 

The man blinked in surprise for a moment, and his grin quickly morphed into one of pure malice and anger. Kaoru looked around. Kenshin was nowhere inside the room with her. Her heart began pounding faster when she heard the sounds of battle from the outside. She caught a flash of red and some blood spraying onto the glass panels of the door. 

_Kenshin..._

"It doesn't matter," the man replied, stepping closer towards her. Kaoru quickly slammed her PC close and held it under her arm, taking retreating steps away from the man. "Oh no missy, you're not going anywhere." 

His voice was not pleasing to her ears, menacing in every word he spoke. She shuddered inwardly. 

"You can't stop me," Kaoru spoke, her voice getting lower. 

The man laughed mockingly. 

"We'll see about that," he told her, quickly drawing a gun from his side. But Kaoru was quicker, for in a split second she had burst out of the room her laptop under her arm. She ran as fast as she could away from him, spotting a stair case in her plight. She ran up and out the door where the stairs ended, right away regretting her decision once the door was opened. It was a dead end. She was standing on the rooftop, and apparently from the giant H painted on the floor, it was a helicopter landing. 

She heard footsteps cantering up the metal staircase. Using the door for leverage, she climbed on the stone roof, ready to pounce on her pursuer once he opened the door. She set down the laptop as silently as she could and drew her pistol. With her free hand she tapped her earlobe, hoping that Kenshin would hear her signals in whatever he was doing. 

Suddenly the door opened and Kaoru thrust her pistol at the back of the man's head. Metal hit flesh and in an instant, the man was on the floor, unconscious. Kaoru peered down and bit her lip. From his attire, he was not the man who pulled the cables at the office in the lower floor. She began to wonder where he was. 

She needn't though. It wasn't necessary. She heard a gun click from behind her, and warily, turned around. There he was, pointing a long slender gun right at her, perfectly aimed at her head. Kaoru's heart began to beat faster. 

Two floors down however, Kenshin had heard the beeping sounds coming from his earpiece. It was in Morse code, from Kaoru, and she was telling him to come to the rooftop as soon as possible. With a bang Kenshin finished off the last of his attackers, and ran towards the staircase, sweat pouring down the sides of his face. He was silently praying to the gods that his partner was alright. 

He spotted the door at the end of the staircase slightly parted. As noiselessly as he could he crept towards the door, his earpiece letting him hear everything that was happening to his partner. He heard Kaoru's startled gasp when the man introduced himself as Kamatari, Shishio's very own son. His insides churned with anger upon hearing the other man threaten Kaoru. 

"Like I said, you're not going anywhere," Kamatari said, keeping the gun pointed right at her. "You shouldn't have run away you know. I would've ended your life right then and there at the office. You know too much." 

Kaoru merely stared back at him, the pistol in her hand firmly in place.

"Put down the gun," Kamatari ordered. 

She didn't budge. 

"I said put down the gun," he repeated, getting ready to pull the trigger. 

Kaoru's hold loosened, but Kamatari wasn't satisfied with it. He pulled the trigger and shot the gun from Kaoru's hand. Kenshin however didn't see him just shoot Kaoru's hand. He was ready to burst out of the door and shoot him down dead upon hearing the gunshot when Kaoru's sharp gasp registered through his earpiece. His heart calmed down a bit. She was still alive. At this point he drew his cellular from his pocket and dialed a number. 

"That's what you get for not being obedient," Kamatari grinned. "Didn't you mother ever teach you about respecting people?" 

"My mother did, but I believe my ears were clogged when she told me about it," Kaoru replied sharply, crossing her arms haughtily. This angered Kamatari more. 

"Get down there you bitch or I'll shoot your head off," he ordered threateningly. When Kaoru didn't move an inch, he practically yelled, "Get down!" 

At this Kaoru obeyed and carefully eased herself onto the flat ground. She stood there, a few feet from Kamatari who had a gun pointed right at her. She was breathing heavily. From behind the door, Kenshin could clearly see everything that was happening outside. He tried to calm himself, saying that it was not yet time to go out for fear of putting Kaoru in more danger than she already was in. 

"Where's your petty partner who's supposed to be with you?" Kamatari asked in a menacing voice, inching slowly towards her. Kaoru began to retreat backward, aware that he was slowly pushing her towards the edge of the building. She didn't answer him. She merely kept her mouth clamped shut to anger him more. 

"I asked you a question. ANSWER ME!" he yelled at her, making her flinch. "Or I'll SHOOT YOUR HEAD OFF!" 

"He's somewhere in this building, I don't know," Kaoru replied, taking two steps backward. Kamatari took two steps forward. 

"Really now," he breathed, his eyes glaring at her. He shot a glance to the area behind her, and he grinned wickedly. Kaoru looked back and cursed. She was almost close to the edge of the roof. If she didn't do anything soon, she would fall off. But what could she do without her gun? She smiled inwardly. Sano would disown her as a friend if she said she didn't learn anything from him. 

Without warning Kamatari rushed up at her and tried to hit her on the head. Kaoru was quick enough to dodge the blow but his gun landed painfully on her shoulder, almost breaking it. She clutched her shoulder in pain, biting her lip from crying out loud. She took a step backward and found her heel in contact with what seemed to be the edge. She turned back. Indeed. One false step and she would fall to her doom. Seeing her in distress Kenshin took the opportunity. As quiet as the air itself he stepped out the door, and was slowly heading towards Kamatari. 

Kamatari took the opportunity to kick Kaoru in the stomach and she fell forward with a lurch. He caught her, however, and snaked his right hand around her throat, choking her. Kaoru gasped, trying her best to breathe. His grip tightened on her as he lifted her from the ground her feet dangling helplessly. Kaoru tried her best to remove his grip from her, but his hands were just too strong, and she was in desperate need of air. Her vision was fast clouding, and she could faintly see Kenshin behind Kamatari. 

She was thrust backward until there was nothing but air below her. Kamatari was standing right on the edge of the building, while she was dangling helplessly with the sidewalk below her. She struggled to break free of his grip as he began to whisper evilly in her ear. 

"You know too much," he said, smiling wickedly. "You need to be eliminated. You... and your partner... and your friends... each and every one of them..." 

_Mou, can't he just get on with it?!_ Kaoru thought, struggling. 

"Pity... You're pretty... I would've loved to see you live, however, the circumstances..." His grip began to loosen, and Kaoru's heart began to beat faster. Just as he was about to let her fall, there was a loud bang, and Kamatari let her go. Kaoru thought she would fall to her death at that instant, when strong warm hands held her own limp ones, pulling her up. She looked up at her savior. His red hair was barely a blur in her vision. 

She was finally hauled to safety, and instantly Kaoru felt strong arms wrap around her. Kenshin was breathing raggedly holding her tight as if he was afraid of letting her go. Air began to flow freely through her lungs and she was thankful for that... Also, thankful for the warmth that was around her sending the chills away. She closed her eyes smiling a bit, regaining her strength. She heard Kenshin's husky voice from her neck.

"Gods I thought I lost you there Kaoru," he breathed. "If I had been a second too late..." 

"Daijobu," Kaoru answered softly, her lids still heavy. "Daijobu... I'm safe now..." 

"I shouldn't have left you there Kaoru," he said to himself. "I shouldn't have..." 

Kaoru felt something wet fall gently on her neck. Surprised, she looked up. Did he...

"Kenshin look out!" she screamed, suddenly making him turn around. Kamatari was awake and a pistol was pointed at him, ready to blow. But before he could pull the trigger a loud bang from behind them made him drop the weapon, and he fell back to the floor. Kenshin looked around and spotted Aoshi tucking a gun back into his pocket with Misao running towards them. 

"Kaoru-chan!" she cried, rushing to her best friend. "What happened?" 

"Misao-chan? What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked quite weakly. "I thought you were..." 

"Kenshin gave me a call. We left Sano and Megumi as soon as we could and came here right away," Aoshi answered her, walking up to Kamatari. He gave the man a hard kick, making sure he was unconscious. 

"Did you--" 

"He isn't dead," Aoshi said. "He's just in pretty bad shape. Come on. We'd better leave. The car's right downstairs." 

Kenshin nodded, scooping Kaoru in his arms and carrying her towards the door. She barely had time to protest for Kenshin silenced her with his you-can't-argue look. Misao picked up the laptop and followed behind her two friends, a small smile on her face. Kaoru meanwhile had her face buried in Kenshin's chest as she tried to hide the blush creeping on her face. But she was tired and weary, and soon, sleep had claimed her.

* * *

**AN**: So sorry for not having updated in a long time. I'm going to finish this story as quick as I can, since there are pending stories of mine that have to be finished. And "A Picture of Summer" is in need of attention... sigh... Oh brain, (whacks her head on the table) why won't you work?! ^_^ Thank you for all the nice reviews, and at this point I'd like to advertise my other stories. ^_^ Check 'em out if you like. 

So thanks a bunch for reading this chapter. Please review! 


End file.
